Reap What Thou Hast Sown
by Praelior
Summary: Michael Black and his brothers moved to Kyoto with their parents and in order to appease their unrest, they were all given Nerve Gears. All they wanted to do was play the new Sword Art Online that was about to be released. What they didn't know was that when they entered SAO, they would be entering a death game and would become known as the Reapers of Aincrad. Let the game begin.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

(A/N): Hi everyone, I'm Praelior and this is my very first fanfic. I write as a sort of hobby and I've always wanted for people to read my work and give me any and all of their feedback pertaining to what they think of it. This is a terse little chapter summing up the background setting and the introduction of the three main protagonists; Michael, Gabriel, and Luke. I will attempt to update regularly, though how regular will more than likely vary. Not to add any pressure, but any input from readers would most definitely help fuel the writing fire, so to speak. I hope you enjoy and please comment.

Chapter 1: Prologue

My name is Michael Black, I'm 17, my brothers, Gabriel and Luke, 16 and 14 respectively, moved with my mother and father to Kyoto, Japan after issues back home caused my father to take a position at a major company here in Japan. Our entire lives were uprooted and we were forced to learn Japanese so that we could live here in relative comfort. We moved to Kyoto in July of 2022 and in order to appease our irritation and upset at the move, we were all given brand new Nerve Gear equipment so that we could purchase and play the new Sword Art Online that was coming out in September. The three of us decided to be more reasonable after being bribed, but the move wasn't any easier.

The prospect of entering this new virtual reality was the center of our thoughts throughout the next two months as the night of September 5 came along. I convinced our parents to allow us to camp out at the nearby game store to await the release in the morning. We were behind this group of about six guys who were all in their twenties and were planning to play together the next day. My brothers and I laughed at the idea of older guys waiting in line for video games, but after talking with them for a short time, we found them to be cooler than they appeared. The next morning, we were the second group to enter the store and buy our copies of the game, the guys ahead of us were on TV, but all we could care about was getting home and playing SAO.

We were practically running home after we bought the game and shouted quickly to our parents that we were back and that we were going to get everything ready to sign on at 1:00 pm. It was now 12:30 and the last words that we would hear from our parents for a long time were inaudible as we rushed up the stairs to our rooms and plugged in our equipment for the Nerve Gear. I ran all of the preliminary tests for the Nerve Gear and put the disc for SAO into the Nerve Gear and watched the clock tick away. Eventually, the clock crawled to 12:59 and I placed the helmet on my head and laid down on my pillow. I watched the clock on my Nerve Gear until it finally struck 1:00, then I dived into Sword Art Online.

"Link start!"

(A/N): Thank you **Nyu Kun** for your initial review. I have made the changes to the spelling and added the little notation. I have also uploaded the second chapter and made less mistakes, I hope. :) As for your other comment, I've seen to it as well. Though I'm pleased with the few hiccups at the start. Keep on reading and I'll be sure to check your work out.

To everyone else. I have posted the next chapter and await your reviews.

See ya.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dive

**(A/N): In order to keep reader interest, I have decided that it was best to put in some "meat" for the story to start moving and to give you something to actually look at for reviews. Again, I would greatly appreciate any reviews, positive or negative. I didn't mention this in the prologue, but I do not own Sword Art Online or any included elements.**

Chapter 2: The Dive

The Nerve Gear ran through its checks as rays of colors came flying past my field of vision. I could hear my brothers initiating the link in their rooms as SAO loaded in my Nerve Gear. Before I knew it, I was being drawn into another world. I practically flew through the avatar creation portion of the startup. Within moments, a bright light was surrounding me and as it faded the world of Aincrad was appearing before my very eyes. I looked at everything around me in utter bewilderment, it was all so real.

"Holy shit. It's all so real. It's so real!"

I must have looked like a crazy person, but I couldn't care less because I was finally here and now I could play a game like I never had before. I looked at the HP bar at the top left of my vision and saw my avatar name printed next to the green bar.

"Abaddon. One of my better avatar names. I'd better find the other two before they get lost. We only have so long before mom and dad will want us off of the game and ready for dinner. Damn, I forgot what their avatar names were. Guess I'll have to find them the old fashion way."

I headed off in the direction that I was facing and began to look around. I made them remember my avatar name so that we could meet up, but I went and forgot theirs, one hell of an older brother. Eventually they would remember to add me and we would be able to meet up, hopefully. Until then, I'd look around and learn as much as I could about this Town of Beginnings. The sooner I understood what was going on, the sooner we could all start leveling up and moving through the game.

People were loading all around me as I moved through the town and most were reacting as I had when I first loaded up. I kept moving through and looked at the various vendors that I found as I waited for the other two to friend me. Then I remembered the avatar name that the guy in line had given to us so we could find him in-game. I then activated my menu for the first time by swiping my hand downward in front of me.

"Shit! That scared me. I didn't realize it would be like this. Let's see."

I found the area to send friend requests and typed the avatar name in. 'Klein'. It was an interesting name, but then I couldn't exactly talk. Hopefully the other two remembered this guy's avatar name so that I could find them through Klein, otherwise I would have to get creative. The request was sent and I kept looking around until an indicator appeared in front of me with a loud '_ding!_' Klein had accepted my request and sent a message to me.

_Sender: Klein_

_Hey there. You're probably one of those siblings that I met in line at the game store. Your two brothers added me and we all met up. They told me that they forgot your Avatar name and that you guys were supposed to friend one another and meet up. We're in the square now if you need to meet up with them. See ya._

"Looks like I'm not the only dumbass in this family. Too bad I'm supposed to be the smart one. Oh well."

I headed for what I thought to be the square. As I entered the vast area that was the square, I was taken aback by the sheer size of the place. I hadn't realized until that moment exactly how big this world actually was. It was breath taking. I looked around and found three players standing together near the center and approached them. The older one, I took to be Klein, was wearing red starting armor and a red bandanna. The other two were shorter, much taller than they were in real life, big surprise there. One was wearing green armor, Luke, and the other was wearing blue armor, Gabriel.

"Hey there! Is that you Klein?"

"Look who it is. Hey there Abaddon. I did say that right, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you got it right. Hey guys, it looks like I screwed up and forgot your avatar names, go on and tell me them again so that I can friend you guys."

"Lucifer. It was simple. How could you forget it? It's not like I used some weird ass Hebrew name or something."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Shut up and leave me alone. What about you?"

"It's Caine. Gosh, I don't know how you manage to make complicated names and expect us to remember it, but we pick easy ones and you're lost."

"I got it okay! I screwed up, I know. Now can we all get over it?"

"Fine. Now can we go and play some before it's time for us to leave?"

"Yes. Thanks Klein, I owe you one for this."

"No problem. I'll leave you guys to it then. We can meet up and play together once everything gets settled and we all know what we're doing."

"Sounds like a plan."

"See ya Klein."

"See ya."

"Now then. Let's head to a weapon shop and find some decent starting weapons so we can start leveling. What do you say?"

"Let's do it!"

The three of us headed to the market area and picked up basic weapons. I selected a staff, Lucifer selected a battle axe, and Caine selected a sword. We headed for what I thought to be the edge of the town and toward the fields beyond. I could see boar roaming about and realized that they were the starting enemies.

"One more thing before we start guys. You remember that all fighting has to be done through the use of these sword skills, right?"

They both nodded to me.

"Look up your basic sword skills, then we'll head out. Wouldn't want to die on the first enemies in the game now would we?"

We all pulled up our skill menus and looked through our specific skills. It was pretty basic considering that we were the base level, so it took little time for all of us to be ready. Before long, we were heading toward the nearest boar with the thrill of the fight building up in our guts.

"Here we go."

After heading for the nearest boar, we stopped just out of range of its detection and we gathered into a circle.

"Okay. We need an attack strategy here. Who's going in? If we don't plan, then we'll be running into one another and then we'll all die."

"I got this. Let me take it."

"Okay. Caine? You okay with letting Lucifer have this one?"

"Sure, fine, whatever. I get the next one."

"Okay. Then we'll take turns fighting. In just so happens that it arranged out in a weird after fashion of age order, so it'll be easy to remember. Go ahead then Lucifer. Let's see what you've got."

Lucifer drew his battle axe and marched forward toward the boar. I drew my staff and gestured for Caine to draw his sword, in case. Lucifer was about ten feet from the boar when its eyes started to glow and it turned to face him head on. Lucifer crouched and waited for the boar to make the first move with his axe in front of him. The boar was watching him closely and wasn't moving at all as Lucifer stared at it. He decided to initiate the battle by shoving forth his axe like his was about to attack.

The boar jumped, then charged at him. He held his ground as the boar came closer, then at the last minute, he slammed his axe forward like a hockey player checking another player with his hockey stick. The boar was sent back with the force of the blow and attempted to maintain its balance. The boar was standing on its hind legs, attempting not to fall over as Lucifer charged his sword skill. His axe glowed a bright green as he readied his attack. Just before the boar was able to bring his forelegs back toward the ground, Lucifer struck.

"Horizontal Slash!"

His axe swung in a wide arc from his right side and through the boar's abdomen. The force of the attack sent the boar flying backward and it burst into bright shards of light in the air. The after battle screen appeared before Lucifer as he stood up and turned towards us. If his grin were any bigger, it would have split his head in half.

"Did you see that? I kicked that boar's ass!"

"Yes yes. You did very well and all that. Now stop showing off already. What did you get from that fight?"

"I got some exp. and this stuff called Col."

"I believe that's the money in this game. As for the exp. I assume that you didn't level up from one kill."

"No. But that would be stupid."

"Yeah. You ready Caine? I'm sure that if Lucifer here can do it, then you'll have no problem. I mean if he outsmarted that boar, then it can't be too smart now can it?"

"Yeah, you're right about that."

Caine and I started laughing as Lucifer began to sputter a retort. We moved on to another enemy and Caine took center stage. His sword was drawn and ready as he approached the boar. It reacted as the last one had with Lucifer. Caine took a different approach than Lucifer had and awaited the boar patiently. This boar charged almost immediately and Caine simply sidestepped its attack. The boar came back around for another attack and this time, Caine quickly jumped aside and unleashed a quick jab at the boar's side.

The attack was weak and the boar lost a small portion of its health. It came back around for another assault. Caine leapt over it and unleashed a downward arc attack on the boar's back. The boar sputtered and exploded like the last one. Caine landed and turned to us with a smile on his face.

"That was more fun than I thought it would be. There's so much more control in this game over your body than in other games. It's so realistic."

"Well, as realistic as it can be. People don't exactly run around with swords and spears fighting feral animals go gain exp. and money in real life."

"You know what I meant Abaddon. It's your turn."

"I know. Oh and Caine. You did use sword skills right?"

"Yeah, why? It's not like I can attack any other way, is it?"

"It's just that Lucifer said the name of his sword skill as he activated, but you didn't. I didn't know if you had to or not is all."

"Oh. I didn't even realize that I didn't say it. I just thought it and it happened."

"Well that clears things up. I suggest you get in the habit of keeping your attack in your head Lucifer, or you'll always look like a noob."

"I don't care."

I just sighed and walked toward the nearest boar I could find. I held my staff behind me along my back, so that the longer portion was out of the way. The position was the most comfortable I could find so that I didn't have to worry about hitting anyone. I prepared myself for the battle as Lucifer and Caine watched. I had a small list of skills to choose from, so it wasn't going to be too complicated to fight. I decided to mix it up and I rushed the boar before it could register the attack.

I ran straight at the boar and then cut sharply to its right side before it could properly react. My sword skill was ready as the boar's broad side came into full view. I released a small series of quick jabs at the boar's side and then brought my staff down on its back with a power attack. I then jumped over it and landed on its left side before preforming another power attack. The boar burst into bright shards as it died.

"That was awesome Abaddon! How was it?"

"You guys were right. That was amazing. I've never felt anything like it. It's going to be hard to log out of this game, I mean there's so much to do and see. I won't be able to think about anything else, ever."

"Me either. Come on, we only have until 5:30, then we have to get off. The more we get done now, the better off we'll be when we can get back on. I'm next!"

Lucifer ran off in the direction of more boars and Caine and I followed behind laughing at him as he tripped on his own feet.

"Looks like virtual reality can't change how much of a klutz you are, huh?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Just shut up and watch how awesome I am, but don't get jealous Abaddon, we can't all be like me."

"Good thing, too. I wouldn't want to have to worry about tripping on my own feet all of the time, now would I?"

Lucifer grumbled as Caine and I burst into another round of laughter. I could tell that this was going to be fun, and with one hundred floors to work on, we were going to have our hands full for a while yet.

**(A/N): This is the official Chapter 2. For those who have read the prior release, I apologize for the inconsistencies of my writing. I'll get it down soon. Thank you for the two additional reviews I received and I have taken all of your advice into my thoughts. My future work will be more time intensive and contain more content (on the first go round). Thank you for reading, the next chapter will be posted with a nice bit to read and not piecemeal as this chapter was. Please rate, review, and keep on reading, I promise that my writing will only continue to become better. :) See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Death Game

**(A/N): Hey guys, I've been working on my writing for this story, and I think that you'll be very pleased with the outcome. The chapters will be longer and contain much more content than I have been putting up, and the story will only get better with each passing chapter. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and who has awaited this most recent chapter. I await your thoughts and reviews on it myself. Things haven't changed, (to my knowledge), I do not own Sword Art Online or any elements therein included.**

Chapter 3: The Death Game

The level raising was going smoothly in my opinion. We were killing the boars that spawned left and right, and by the time 5:00 rolled around, we had each gained two whole levels and gotten a handle on playing SAO overall. We still had time to play and make sure that we were ready to move forward with the game before we had to get off for dinner. I knew that they were feeling the same as I was about getting off of the game, we didn't want to. It was all so mesmerizing and captivating that it was almost better than real life, and a small part of me wanted to stay, but that was all foolish. We had to leave and return to reality because this was all just a game and it did not substitute reality.

"Come on guys. Let's head back to the Town of Beginnings and buy some new stuff with all that we earned out here. It'll help us level faster than we have been and that way we can get right back to leveling when we get back on later."

"Fine. Let's get going then, otherwise we'll run out of time and have to get off."

Lucifer and I nodded to Caine and we began to walk back to the large town as the sun set on Aincrad's horizon. On our way back to the Town of Beginnings, I saw two figures out in the fields far to the east of us. It was hard to tell who they were from the distance we were at, but one looked extremely similar to Klein and the other was some player that I had never seen before. He looked like any other player with blue starting equipment and black hair. I couldn't make out anything else and continued to walk toward the town with Caine and Lucifer.

It was about 5:15 by the time the Town of Beginnings came into view and the sun was getting lower as we slowly made our approach. I started to jog and pointed at my wrist when Lucifer began to question me. They both joined me and before long, we were running to the town. By the clock, we had little more than ten minutes before we had to log out and we weren't ready to leave yet. I rushed past all of the players in the town toward the market with Lucifer and Caine in tow. When we reached the market, we spilt up to take care of our own affairs before time ran out on us.

I was in search of a better staff than what I had, which didn't qualify as anything special considering I possessed a starting weapon. Luckily, many people were after swords and spears rather than staffs, so I had quite a variety to choose from. I didn't know exactly what I was looking for, but my rush didn't leave me in the most opportune spot to shop properly. I was in such a hurry that I ran into a female player in front of the vender that I was looking at.

"Hey! Watch where you're going."

"Sorry about that. I wasn't paying too much attention and I don't have too much time."

She was dressed like most other players, in starting armor. It was red with a skirt under a leather chest guard. Her hair was brown and short, at least her avatar's was.

"What are you in such a hurry for?"

"I need a new weapon and I have to log off in…four minutes. Not the best situation for me."

"I'll say. How about you buy this one. It's the best in this pile at least. I'm sure it's probably better than what you have."

She handed me a staff from the pile that was black with a red line spiraling around it from one end to the other. It was cool looking and definitely had better stats than mine. I checked the price and paid the vender for the staff. I equipped it immediately and held it in my hands.

"Thanks for the tip. Why were you looking through a pile of staffs anyway? Are you a staff user?"

"No. I'm actually a mace user. I was looking through to check the stats and prices for reference. I've been doing that with most of the weapons laying around here. I plan on being a blacksmith later on and I wanted to get a good idea of how to run a shop."

"I see. Well thanks for the help, I have to log off now, so I guess I'll catch you later."

I pulled up my menu as I was saying good bye. I went to the settings tab and scrolled down to the 'Log Out' button, but came up with nothing. The 'Log Out' button was not in the menu anywhere.

"What the hell is this?"

"What is it?"

"The log out button is gone. I can't find it anywhere."

"Geeze. You must really be dumb if you can't find the log out button."

She pulled up her own menu and scrolled to the 'Log Out' button, but found nothing as well. She was frozen as her menu continued to lack the 'Log Out' button.

"I need to log out now. This isn't good. I need to find my brothers now."

As I finished my sentence, everyone around us started to become engulfed in bright lights. The light encircled me as well and before I knew it, the world was all white. When I could see again, I was surrounded by players in the town square. It was the same place that I had met up with Klein at to find Lucifer and Caine. It looked like every player had been teleported here and we all looked as confused as the next player. I looked around frantically for Lucifer and Caine, but couldn't see them through the crowd.

"What's going on?"

The girl that I had been with in the market was beside me and was looking around at everyone gathered. Her face was full of fear and she was still as the quiet questions were flying through the air. I remained still and calm as the moments dragged by. I needed to be level headed, otherwise I would never find the other two. My thoughts were interrupted by a shout from the crowd.

"Look up there!"

I followed his gaze to a red mark in the sky. It was an indicator of the game and it read 'Warning!' Within seconds, the sky filled with the red hexagons and the world was colored red. Then something strange happened, a substance which looked eerily like blood began to ooze from the canopy of 'Warning!' signs. It began to gather at one point and form a sort of homunculus being in the air. The form took the shape of an enormous robbed being with no face and only white gloved hands.

"Attention players. Welcome to my world."

Murmurs flew through the crowd as the figure addressed us.

"Is that the Game Master?"

"My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world. I'm sure you've already noticed, that the 'Log Out' button is missing from the main menu. But this is not a defect in the game… I repeat, this is not a defect in the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online."

"What? How can that be a feature? What the hell is he playing at?"

"You cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And no one on the outside can shut down or remove the Nerve Gear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the Nerve Gear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life."

Every muscle in my body felt numb at once. Somehow, I knew that this man wasn't bluffing. I knew that everything he was saying was true because he had no reason to lie, we were already trapped. I got Lucifer and Caine into this and now we're stuck, they're stuck, in this game. How was I going to be able to protect them from the guy who ran the whole damn game?

"Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning and have attempted to remove the Nerve Gear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever from both Aincrad and the real world."

It was inconceivable. How had so many died from this already?

"As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths. Thus, you can assume that the danger of a Nerve Gear being removed is minimal at best. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game, but I want you to remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost, and simultaneously the Nerve Gear will destroy your brain. There is only one means of escape: To complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor one. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the boss on Floor one hundred, and you will clear the game."

It was all so sickening and real. We would die in here if we didn't clear the whole game. I never expected to complete the game in any measurable amount of time. I figured that I would tire of the game long before that time, but now our very lives depended on it. I needed to find Lucifer and Caine because now it was a matter of life and death.

"Finally, I've added a present to your item storage. Please see for yourself."

I opened my inventory and found a solitary item marked as 'Mirror'. I equipped it and it appeared in my hand. Suddenly shouts rang through the crowd as people were once again engulfed in light. The light swallowed me and as the light died away, I could tell that something was horribly wrong. I could not recognize any of the players around me, they all had changed. I looked back at the mirror and found my own, real face looking back.

"What is this? How is this happening?"

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? Who are you? Wait, are you the girl from the market?"

"Wait that's you? You're the staff guy. You look different. What is this?"

The girl I had met in the market was now shorter than before. Her face was younger and her cheeks were full of freckles. Her hair was pretty much the same, and her armor was the same as well, but this was now what she really looked like. I saw my own face in the mirror, and my body looked like my real one. It was all so crazy, but that also made finding Lucifer and Caine easier in the long run.

"This is what I look like in real life. He must be planning something."

"Right now, you're probably wondering "Why?" Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the Nerve Gear, do all of this? My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason. To create this world and intervene in it. And now it is complete! This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. Good luck players."

Everyone in the square was silent as the figure faded into oblivion and the sky was rid of the deep red canopy. It was all too much to take in and everyone was stunned. As I looked around, I could see their shock, their pain, their confusion as plainly as I could now see their real faces. This was all real now, it was no longer a game. I couldn't allow myself to think much more on it though, otherwise I would become paralyzed like the rest, and right now I had more important things to do than be stuck like a deer in headlights.

"We have to go now. Everyone will start to go ballistic soon and its best if we're not here to see it. Are you going to come with me or not?"

I whispered to the girl as everyone continued to stare upwards. My words seemed to break the spell on her as she turned to face me. Her face betrayed every feeling in her mind just like everyone else gathered. It was too much, too personal for me to see, but I had no choice. Things were serious now and I had no time for pleasantries and niceties. I had a job to do.

"Come on. Let's go before things get out of hand."

As I reached for her hand, a girl screamed somewhere in the crowd, and like a spark to gasoline, the crowd was sent into a frenzy. I couldn't let more time pass, so I grabbed her hand and hauled her out of the crowd and out of the square. I led the both of us along vacant streets to the outskirts of the town and pulled up my messaging option. She was in the midst of hyperventilating as I typed out the message to Lucifer and Caine.

_It's Abaddon. Meet me where we were before returning to the Town of Beginnings. Take no risks, bring no one along, and carry your ass. Be safe and get here._

After sending the message to the both of them, I returned to the girl who was now in a full blown panic attack. I did what I knew had to be done in the situation, I slapped her. Her cries stopped immediately and she froze.

"There. I'm sorry I had to do that, but right now is not the time for hysterics. I don't know what you intend to do, but I need to meet up with my brothers ASAP. You can join me for the time being, or you can do your own thing. I just need to know that you're going to be okay one way or the other. We're all in this right now, so I don't see any reason to go every man for himself at the moment. What do you say?"

She looked at me and a small smile broke on her face. She took a deep breath before answering.

"I'll go with you for now. At least until the next town, then I think I'll leave you be and stop being a burden."

"You're not a –"

"Nope. I know that you can take care of yourself. You need to take care of your brothers now, so I won't make that more difficult for you. Don't worry, once I regain my bearings, I'll be just fine. You'll see."

"Okay. I guess it's about time I go to the spot I told my brothers to meet, are you ready to go… uh, wait. I have been doing all of this and I haven't even asked you you're name."

She giggled and slapped my shoulder playfully.

"It's fine. The name's Lisbeth, and I'm ready when you are."

**(A/N): There it is, Chapter 3. I hope that you are all pleased with its outcome, I think I did a good job. I took a little longer than I thought I would, but school work crept up on me. I will make sure to keep the chapters 'meaty' and full of great SAO fun and adventure. Please rate and review because I want to know your thoughts, likes, dislikes, and concerns regarding what's out so far. I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it, so until next time, see ya.**


	4. Chapter 4: Partying Up

Chapter 4: Partying Up

Lisbeth and I moved swiftly to the rendezvous point that I had designated for us. The confusion had worn away to full despair and outrage as shouts and cries could be heard throughout the Town of Beginnings. It was discouraging to hear so much pain, but none of those people could be faulted. I was hardly in control of my own emotions as it was, and that's only because I have other people to put before myself at the moment. If it weren't for Lucifer and Caine, I would likely be one of those crying out in anguish at our new world.

"Are you sure that your brothers will be there? How do you know that they've even read the message?"

"Don't worry. I know that they've read it. After all, they are my brothers. They may have lost their heads at first, but with my message, they would have gathered themselves enough to make it. I'm sure of it."

Lisbeth nodded back to me and we continued to run toward the southern edge of the town. The spot we had hunted was due south of the Town of Beginnings, so starting at the South Gate and heading into the fields was the most accurate way of finding Lucifer and Caine. As we were nearing the South Gate, a loud _ding!_ alerted me to a new message. I opened it immediately.

_Sender: Lucifer_

_Abaddon, I found Caine and we're back at the hunting area. Hurry and get here already!_

"Thank God."

"What is it? Are they okay?"

"Yes. They found each other and are already at the rendezvous. Let's hustle."

"Right."

Lisbeth and I picked up the pace and sprinted through the fields toward the meeting spot. As we drew near, I could make out two figures standing alone in the fields, both of which resembled the heights of my real life brothers. It was unnerving to say the least. I had almost forgotten that we all resembled our real selves now. The taller one, Lucifer, noticed us a few moments later and began to jump and wave at us. I waved back and Caine followed suit. Before long, we had reached them and I wrapped the two of them in a backbreaking embrace.

"Thank God, I knew you two wouldn't let me down. How are you guys? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Abaddon, what's going on? Are we really stuck here?"

"Have you tried to log out yet Lucifer?"

"Yeah. The damn button wasn't there. Luckily Caine didn't go too far from me and I got to him before we were teleported to the square. We headed here even before you messaged us. It was just a calmer place, and we wouldn't have to deal with those idiots in the town."

"See? What did I tell ya? They're my brothers alright. Oh, I almost forgot. Guys, this is Lisbeth. Lisbeth, this is Lucifer and Caine."

"Hey, you said bring no one and here you are with someone. What the hell is that?"

"I met her in the market and she was helpful to me, so I couldn't just leave her behind. I told you guys that so that we could keep things simple. Besides it's not like either of you made any friends while we were here, is it?"

"Shut up already Abaddon. You too Lucifer. Sorry Lisbeth, I'm Caine, and it's nice to meet you. My idiot brothers never know when to quit."

"It's fine. It's actually quite refreshing to see you guys acting normal while everything is the way it is."

"You really picked a weird one, didn't you Abaddon?"

My right hook caught Lucifer in the back of his head and sent him flying forward. He crashed face first into the ground before sliding to a stop. He leapt up and turned to me in fury.

"Hey! That…didn't hurt at all."

"No shit, Sherlock. The pain receptors are set to minimal, so that even when a noob like you gets his ass kicked by an easy enemy, it doesn't hurt you a lot. It only really hurts that small thing that you call pride."

"You son of a –"

"Shut up already. Can we get back on topic here?"

"Right. Sorry about that. Now then, we have to keep level heads and think of what we need to do next. Many players are still in the town and don't know what to do just yet. That means we're at an advantage."

"How so?"

"If the other players are in the town, then we have full reign to any and all monsters out here so that we can level up at our leisure. That's how. Now, we need to think of our next move and plan everything out carefully. Making sure that we don't hog exp. from one another is essential to making sure that we all get along and no one is too weak compared to the others. Before we really start to plan, are you comfortable with the weapons that you have? Now's the time to make any changes."

Everyone nodded and withheld any negative comments.

"Good. Now, let's head on to the next village. I'm sure there are many routes to it, and there are ones better than others, but we'll just have to make due."

"Actually, I have something that would be useful. I got a map of most of the area surrounding the Town of Beginnings, and it includes routes to the next village. I don't know which are better, but it's a start."

"Nice. Would you mind sharing that with us Lisbeth?"

"No, not at all. Here, I'll send it now."

The three of us received trading information for the map data. We completed the trade and I pulled up the map data. The area in the map reached the next village, but not too much farther beyond. It was invaluable.

"Great. Now, everyone pull up the map that Lisbeth just sent. We'll decide together which route to take. As a side note. From now on, we're going to operate this way. We'll decide together and act together. All plans need to have at least some holding between all of us. As for the exp. and item drops –"

"I actually have an idea with that. I overheard some people in town talking about how parties are great for groups of three or more because of the way you can manipulate exp. distribution."

"Really? I never really knew much about how the whole party thing worked. I guess we should have tried that from the start then. As for the item drops. How about whoever gets it, gets it? I understand that it's not completely fair, but it's the closest thing to fair that I can think of. Besides, I would be more than willing to give you guys an item if you really needed it and I didn't. Remember, no matter what, we are all sticking together and making it out together. Does that sound good to you guys?"

"Sounds good to me. Just make sure that you keep your greed under control there Abaddon."

"I'll worry about my vices, and you worry about your own, loud mouth. Now, let's form this party and mess around with the settings."

"Um. I'm not sure that I should be intruding on this. It's not my place to be a part of your party."

"Of course it is. Come on, it's fine. More people can only help and improve our outtake. Besides, I know that you only wanted to tag along until the next village, so if you really want to stand by that, then you won't be hurting us at all. Even so, you can still come with us after that if you want, but that is your decision."

Lucifer and Caine nodded in agreement and Lisbeth sighed and smiled back at me. I opened my menu and sent out a friend request to Lisbeth, as well as a party request to the three of them. Lisbeth sent friend requests to Lucifer and Caine, while the three of them accepted the party request. I was designated as party leader and their HP bars appeared under my own.

"Good. Now to check out these settings."

"Abaddon. You can do that while we head to the next village. The sun is gone and it's getting darker by the second. We should pick a route and head out."

"Good call Lucifer. Which way then?"

"How about this route to the west? It looks like the shortest route."

"It's probably more difficult because of that, but it sounds good to me. Anyone have any objections?"

No one spoke out to object.

"Then off we go. I'll look through these settings. How about you be navigator, Caine? I trust you more than other people to get us to the right place."

"What's that supposed to mean? Huh Abaddon?"

"Oh nothing. Let's get a move on. Lucifer, you cover us on the left. Lisbeth, would you mind covering the right?"

"Sure."

"Until I figure out these settings, I'll be useless for a few seconds into the battle, as will Caine since he has the map up. I'll try and get this settled as quickly as I can, it shouldn't take too long, but until then you two need to be on guard."

Lucifer and Lisbeth nodded as Caine began to lead the way. I followed behind him with Lucifer and Lisbeth behind me. The settings were straight forward as I thought they would be. I was able to move around the numbers for exp. values that would be distributed so that we could all receive a portion, but the one with the final strike would receive the majority of the points. It seemed fair to me, and quite practical. I finished up before we were faced with any enemies.

The night was dark, but all around there seemed to be plants or animals giving off some form of bioluminescent light, so it was never total dark. As we moved along, I allowed myself to be swallowed by the great marvel of it all. This may be a giant death trap, this may be a virtual reality world, but this is still what we will be calling home for a while to come. It was beautiful and held wonders beyond anything that I could imagine. We were making good time, according to Caine and it wouldn't be much longer before we were within sight of the village.

"Get ready guys. It's been too smooth so far. I think we'll be meeting some new friends here soon."

As if by command, we were flanked on either side by a pack of boars. My staff was in my hand before I even remembered to think about it. Caine leapt back between us as he closed his menus. Lisbeth and Lucifer were at the ready as well.

"I set up the settings for exp. already, so to the victor go most of the spoils. Here we go!"

The four of us leapt outward at once and attacked the nearest enemy. There seemed to be one for each of us, so there was no need to worry too much. I jabbed my staff forward and caught the boar in its side. It flew back and I leapt into the air after it. It recovered quickly and dodged my next attack. I jumped over the boar and landed on its right toward the rear. Its moment of confusion allowed me to slip my staff under its belly and send it flying into the air with Vertical. I jumped into the air after it and delivered a volley of rapid jabs from my staff. I finished it off by slamming my staff downward on its back, sending it flying back down to the ground.

It hit the ground hard and released a quick squeal as it burst into small pixels. My boar had died just after everyone else's, so everyone was ready to move on as I landed. The exp. distribution made the haul great for only taking on one enemy a piece.

"Great job. Let's stay on guard for more. Caine, take the lead."

"Got it."

"Hey, Abaddon. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Lucifer, take my place behind Caine, I'll watch our left flank."

"Got it."

"What's up Lisbeth?"

"Have you guys played any other MMORPGs together before?"

"Not a one. Why?"

"You guys are so coordinated. How can you guys do that, especially since you're brothers? I didn't think that noobs could be so good at taking on a game like SAO."

"Well. You'd think that there would be more fighting and disorder between a group of brothers, but we developed a system back home. We know, deep down, below all of the childish bullshit, that we're all that we have. We made the choice a long time ago to band together and to rely on one another because our parents won't be there forever, and soon we will all be old enough to make choices on our own, so we figured we would make the choice early. This works because we made this work long before it was necessary. The three of us live by a code that's quite abnormal for children, but proved helpful in the end. Prepare for the worst, hope for the best."

"That is unusual."

"Yeah. Our bonds have always been strong, I just took an extra step to make sure that they remain that way. Especially with the way our lives were. We had to stay strong and stay together, it was essential. That's why we're this good. We organize and work together, despite any and all possible problems we have between any of us. The whole comes before any of us, even if we all have bad blood between each other. Our bond is too vital, especially now."

"I didn't expect something so complex. It's a little hard to believe if you ask me."

"I know, but it's true. I knew before I even messaged them that they would find a way to regroup. Had I not messaged them, one of them would have done it. The results are usually the same. I would rather that it not need to be this way for my youngest brother, but he adopted this mindset almost before we got together and discussed it. It's genetic I guess."

"Yeah."

The conversation died soon after and not much else was said as we continued toward the next village. We were attacked three more times before we could see the lights of the next village. The closer we drew to the village, the more evident that we were all exhausted and in desperate need of rest. The rest of the way appeared to be without danger, and as we continued, I thought that I could make out the figure of another player entering the village a ways ahead of us. He didn't look too familiar from that distance, but he was a solo player who seemed to know what he was doing by the looks of it.

We reached the village around 10:00 and went straight to the nearest inn that we could find. We bought rooms and headed straight for bed. Lucifer and Caine went into their rooms without hesitation and their doors shut quickly behind them. Lisbeth lingered in front of her half opened door and I had my hand on the handle.

"I just wanted to thank you. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably still be sitting around in the Town of Beginnings, lost and confused. I owe you and your brothers, Abaddon."

"You're welcome. There's really no need to thank me, after all I never break a promise. If anything I really repaid you, so there's nothing that you owe me. I was actually happy to have you with us. I think it helped Lucifer and Caine to have someone else around, it's less desolate that way."

"Oh. Well the pleasure really was mine. Anyway, good night Abaddon."

"Good night, Lisbeth."

**(A/N): There it is, Chapter 4. The development of the brothers and how they work together was strong here, and I hope I did a good job of showing a strong brotherly bond. I developed Lisbeth the best that I thought I could so as not to change what she would turn out to be. I'm not the best when it comes to working with this small amount of info on a specific character, but I tried my best. If you have any likes, dislikes, comments, concerns, etc., Rate and Review please. Until next time, see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Acceptance of 'Reality'

**(A/N): Hey guys, I appreciate the love I'm getting, or rather that my story is getting, and I wanted to say thank you to everyone who continues to read on. I wouldn't mind if a few more people reviewed every now and then, but I'll take the lack thereof as a sign that I'm not doing anything too drastically wrong. For those who may be wondering, "What's with those names? Is he just using them to use them, or is there going to be a deeper meaning and reason?" The answer is simple, wait and see. What good is a story if you read the last page before it even starts to get good? Anyway, here we go with Chapter 5, and to clarify, (I know there was some confusion), I do not own Sword Art Online or any elements therein included.**

Chapter 5: Acceptance of 'Reality'

When I awoke, my mind was in a fog and I began to panic as my surroundings confused me. This wasn't my room, and what the hell am I wearing? Then my mind clicked back into…reality?

"Damn this game. It's going to take a while before I get used to waking up in Aincrad. I wonder how the others are doing now. I hope they weren't much worse than me."

I threw my covers off of me and stood up to stretch and look out of my room's window. It was sunny outside and the village sprawled out beneath my second story window sill. The village, like the rest of Floor 1, was beautiful and again, I was caught up in its beauty and forgot all of the woe that we were struck with. It was all too much, even for me, to handle at once. We were stuck here, in this death game and yet, I could not bring myself to see this beautiful landscape as a prison for myself and my brothers. It was too much. I was pulled from my thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened to Lucifer and Caine, already dressed in their gear. Their faces spoke volumes of the terror that I, myself had felt when my own dreams gave way to this nightmare. I smiled as brightly as I could when they both entered.

"Hey guys. How was your night? Get enough sleep?"

"I guess. Of course Caine here flipped out when he woke up and gave me a heart attack when he nearly broke my door down."

"You know, you have a bad habit of telling stories in a reversed perspective. As I remember, it was you who nearly destroyed my door, or am I wrong Lucifer?"

"I- uh. You!"

"Knock it off Lucifer. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I lost my cool when I woke up this morning as well. It's more than likely that every single person flipped out when they woke up in a strange place. Most probably assumed that once they fell to sleep that this whole mess would have turned out to be nothing more than a bad dream, but they couldn't be more wrong. What we need to do now is accept our current situation and move past it. This world will not yield, and neither shall we. Am I right?"

"You're damn right. So what are we going to do now Abaddon?"

"Let's see. Well in order to progress, we have to beat the floor boss, but at our current levels, I don't think that we could so much as scratch that boss. What we're going to do is train and get stronger. I guess we can start by looking for quests and missions to complete. I assume that is the fastest way to get exp."

"I agree. We should start now before more people get up and start to take away all of the good missions and quests. Survival of the fittest and all."

"Caine, please don't say that. We may need to cover our own asses, but there's no way that the three of us will be able to get out of here without anyone else's help. We can't allow an 'every man for himself' thought process to spread, otherwise we'll all die in here."

"Damn, this isn't going to be easy. How do we work with everyone, but cover our own asses at the same time? It sounds pretty impossible to me."

"At first, it will seem that way, but once things start to make more sense to everyone, a system will form autonomously and it'll work out. For now, until someone finds that boss, we're playing the Darwin card. Now let's get out there."

"Got it. By the way Abaddon, where's your girlfriend?"

"Yeah Abaddon, did she dump you already?"

Lucifer was oblivious to my right fist until it made contact with his gut and forced him to double over from the force. He hit the ground in the fetal position and rolled over twice before stopping.

"Oh wait. That doesn't hurt. Damn it Abaddon."

"Knock it off already. I'll find Lisbeth while you two go grab us a table at some place to eat. Make sure it's not too expensive because we're not exactly made of money. Can you two handle that?"

"I'm a part of the group, so Lucifer can't possibly screw it up. I'll make sure it works out."

"Hey! I'm right here you know!"

"Get out of here already."

Lucifer and Caine left the room and headed for the stairs. I pulled up my menu and equipped my gear. It was weird being able to push buttons to get dressed. That will be an awkward habit to break once we get out of here. I left my room and headed for the door that I saw Lisbeth go through the night before. I knocked on the door and I could hear sobs coming from within the room. They were muffled a second later and a strained voice called through the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Abaddon. My brothers and I were heading out and I wanted to check on you beforehand."

"I'm fine. We reached the village, so you don't have to worry about me now. Thank you for your help. I hope you and your brothers make it through all right."

"Lisbeth. I never meant to simply drop you off and head out, I'm a human being as far as I'm aware. I feel the need, regardless of how you see this situation, to make sure that you're fine and that I'm not simply deserting you. May I come in?"

There was silence on the other side, and then the unmistakable sound of sniffling as I waited for her response. Then there were footsteps toward the door before the door opened to Lisbeth and a room identical to my own.

"Come on in then. If you're so bent on it."

"Thank you."

I walked past Lisbeth and toward the chair next to the window. As I passed, I pretended not to see the misery on her face and in her eyes. If this weren't SAO, her eyes would have been bloodshot and puffy and her nose would have been red from the crying.

"Lisbeth. Are you alright? You don't have to lie to me, I know how you must feel, how everyone in this game must feel."

"I'm fine. I told you already, why would I lie to you?"

"Because you're too nice Lisbeth. You don't want me to feel inclined to help you, or for you to otherwise burden me, as you think yourself to be doing. Listen, we aren't all on our own in this place, we need to band together and help one other, otherwise we'll never make it out of here. Accepting this for what it is is key to moving forward."

"Tell me then, all knowing Abaddon. What is this?"

"Our current reality."

The words struck her as I knew they would. The war within her own mind had halted and her greatest fear was now lain out for her to see. It was all beyond what she wanted to hear, or accept, yet she knew it in her mind to be true. I could see the sorrow setting in as her mind accepted its defeat. The nightmare was now the truth.

"Lisbeth. I never wanted to upset you. Merely help you along and through the roughest part of this whole situation, acceptance. Don't bottle yourself up inside and hide from it, otherwise you'll be lost forever. I'm here, this may be a game that we are unable to escape from, but the people that are here are stuck alongside you and you're not alone. I—"

Lisbeth rushed forward and wrapped her arms around me and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Shut up already Abaddon. I know. Just shut up."

I held her as she continued to cry into my shoulder. This close to her, I felt as if her pain was passing out of her and over me into the world. I could feel her emotions and anguish as she released her feelings. It was raw and powerful. Her sobs slowly died after a few minutes and she began to hiccup as she continued to hold onto me.

"Thank you Abaddon."

I patted her head softly.

"No problem. I told you already, there's no need to thank me. I was inclined to help you, even if you didn't want the help. Now come on. I'm sure that you're starving, and I wouldn't be surprised if Lucifer and Caine were about to go crazy waiting for us. What do you say?"

She leaned back from my shoulder and smiled at me. It was the brightest smile I had seen on her face since we had met. I smiled back. She got up and started to adjust her clothing as I stood up and headed toward the door. I held the door open and looked back toward her she then stopped messing with her clothes and walked past me into the hall. As we headed for the door of the inn, a message alert popped up for me.

_Sender: Lucifer_

_You guys can finish being all lovey dovey later. Come on already! We're starving here and this NPC waiter is getting annoying! We're just north of the inn on the right. Hurry up!_

"Who is it?"

"Oh, uh. Just Lucifer saying they found a place to eat. Let's get going."

Lucifer and Caine weren't hard to spot considering that Lucifer was starting to cause a scene with the waiter. I rushed as soon as I saw them and fixed the issue before it got any more out of hand.

"It's about damn time. This guy was about to eat some steel if he didn't shut up. And you two. What took you so damn long? Were you—?"

Lucifer's sentence gave way to a yelp as I stomped on his foot under the table. He looked at me and caught sight of my glare. He let it go and ordered from the waiter. The food was beyond anything that I thought it could have been.

"Damn this is good. Who'd have thought that you could taste things inside of a game?"

"It is a full dive system Lucifer, or did you not read the manual to the Nerve Gear?"

"Yes I read the manual, sort of. It doesn't mean I can't be surprised about how good it all tastes. Are you saying that this isn't surprising to you Caine?"

"Not as surprising as it is to you. Now shut up already. I'm trying to enjoy my meal."

Lucifer growled, then continued to eat his meal. Lisbeth was watching the three of us and continued to hold a smile of amusement on her face. It was reassuring to see her happy, especially after what had happen in her room. She was moving forward, though I knew that today's episode would not be her last, nor would today be my last day of confusion and despair. It was simply a fact of our new reality. Our breakfast was thankfully inexpensive, and we started to look around the village for missions and quests. It was time to get to work.

The four of us scoured the village for any quests at all. Since we were part of the same party, we could accept the quest as a group if we found one. After about an hour of searching, we came up with about seven quests to complete. They were the best that we could find and seemed the most productive to complete. Lisbeth never brought up her separation from the three of us, and I took that to be a good sign for the time being.

"Now then, let's choose which one we want to do first. Before that, are everyone's weapons good and up to par? If we need to go to a weapons shop, it wouldn't be a waste of time."

"We're all good Abaddon. Let's get going, I want to kill some monsters already."

"Fine fine, no need to get your panties in a wad Lucifer. Which are we going to do first?"

"I think we should do the hunting mission first. That way we can all blow off some steam. I think that Lucifer is right about that."

"Yeah! Up top Lisbeth!"

"That's the last time you'll ever hear someone say that. I'd enjoy it if I were you."

"Shut up Caine! No one asked you!"

Lisbeth and I began to laugh as Lucifer continued to pout. Caine simply stared at Lucifer and sighed.

"Let's get going then. No point in standing around here. The hunting mission is probably best completed in the area that we passed to get here from the Town of Beginnings."

"I agree. Onward then."

Caine began to walk unceremoniously east toward the entrance that we used the night before. Lucifer followed behind with his own thoughts up in the clouds while Lisbeth and I fell into step behind them. The day was calm and our spirits were high for now, so I could see no immediate issue, but I knew that the time was soon coming when one of the three of us would break down as Lisbeth had and require us to be there. I silently blessed them for holding onto their composure despite the circumstances. It was commendable.

"Hey Caine."

"What Lucifer?"

"What do you say we race? The one who gets the first kill wins."

"And what will I win when I beat you?"

"Well you would need to beat me for that to happen."

"I had no idea. Thanks, you've just opened my eyes."

"Anyways. Maybe we could bet gold. It's not like either of us has any items worth betting."

"Fine. 1,000 gold to the winner from the losers own purse. Good enough for you?"

"Oh, you're on! Hope you're ready to go broke Caine because I'm gonna clean you out."

Lucifer drew his battle axe and rushed forward looking for his prey. I decided to let them have their fun for the time being. As long as they weren't reckless, there was no harm in competition. Caine had his sword drawn as well and picked up his pace after Lucifer. I watched the two of them search the area around us with the utmost intensity and couldn't help but chuckle to myself. It was all so normal, yet not at the same time. I guess this is what one could call adjusting to a new reality.

**(A/N): There it is! Chapter 5 is done and ready. This may have been surprising to see so soon after the last chapter seeing as before had about a week gap, but I had time and most of this chapter had already played out in my head after I wrote Chapter 4. I hope that you could feel the emotion in this chapter. I was aiming for as humanistic as I could with the emotional part of the beginning of SAO. Remember to rate and review. I can't read minds and if there's something you have to say, I'd love to hear it. Until next time, see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: Separation

Chapter 6: Separation

It's been three days since we've been trapped by Kayaba, and the four of us have been working on getting stronger as best as we can. The village that we ran to on the first night was now behind us as we embarked forward toward the next village on our maps. Lisbeth decided to continue along with the three of us, with much coercing on our part. In the three days since the initiation of our incarceration, fighting has become second nature to us and we often do so without even lending thought to the fights which are a part of. The nightmares have continued, but are losing their edge.

"We're finally starting to see other players out and about. It's about time, damn babies."

"That's enough Lucifer. Not all of us have the ability to push forward and keep our minds on the prize. They don't all have people to rely on either."

"He's right Lucifer. We can't judge them, they're not all lunatics like you three. If it wasn't for Abaddon, I'd be just like them right now. I don't even think that I would have left the Town of Beginnings by now."

"Fine! I'm sorry. Anyway, what are we doing now Abaddon?"

"We're heading to the next village. We need to continue to level up and get stronger if we're going to survive this death game. It's the same as we've been doing, just a new locale."

"Leveling can get so boring. It's the same shit over and over again. I wish some of these quests would get interesting."

"Will you shut up already Lucifer? It doesn't matter if it bores you. Our lives are at stake every second we are outside of a safe zone, so it is a necessity to level up. You know this, so I don't know why you have to complain."

Lucifer groaned to himself and continued to walk with his arms behind his head. Caine walked with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed. Lisbeth and I were walking behind the two of them. I was going through my inventory when a boar began to charge us from our ten o'clock.

"I got it."

Caine had his sword drawn and was already half way to the beast when he spoke up. He parried the boar's attack and knocked it back lazily. He then rushed the dazed monster and sliced it through with a Horizontal attack. The boar died and burst into bright pixels as Caine rejoined the group. It was the same routine that we had adapted after the first day, one person for one enemy, and most of the time, any of us could handle more.

"Guys let's stop up there and rest before we walk the final bit to the next village. I could use something to eat, I don't know about you guys."

"Let's do it. My feet are killing me."

There was a large tree a hundred or so feet ahead that gave a large patch of shade next to the path. We had been walking for about four hours by that point and the village was about another one and a half away. Lucifer's groaning often only got this bad when he was tired, so a good rest would be just the thing to calm him down. When we reached the tree, we all sat down helter skelter and enjoyed the light breeze. Lisbeth sat closest to the tree and gestured for me to come sit next to her.

"Abaddon, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"When we reach the next village, that'll be when we go our separate ways. This time for certain."

"Why do you want to separate?"

"It's not you guys. I owe so much to the three of you. It's me, I think it's best if I settle somewhere so that I can work on my blacksmithing. I can't do that when I'm travelling like this, but I don't want you guys to be stuck in one place because of me. We'll see each other again, don't worry, but you guys are going to be part of something much bigger in this death game. You need to keep getting stronger and leave me behind so that I can make some bad ass weapons for you guys. Please don't make this any harder than it needs to be."

"Fine. If that's what you really want, then we'll have to move on without you from the next village. I can't make you come with us and there's no way the other two will sit still. I can't pass up an offer for weapons from you either."

I smiled as the surprise spread across Lisbeth's face. She leaped forward and tackled me into a hug. I laughed as she continued to hug me and repeatedly say "Thank you!"

"Come on now. It's not like this is some sort of cult or anything."

"I'm not saying thank you for letting me stay in the village, I'm saying thank you for making it easier, and for everything else that you've done. Dummy."

"So are you going to lay on me all day, or just the next few minutes?"

Lisbeth's face grew scarlet as she realized that she was on top of me. Lucifer and Caine had been staring ever since she leapt at me and now they were chuckling to themselves. Lisbeth jumped backward and sat down stiffly with a deep blush on her face.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's no problem, really. You're really light, so I hardly noticed."

"I—"

Her face grew an even darker red than I knew was possible. I began to laugh hysterically as she continued to be embarrassed. Caine and Lucifer were now laying back and dozing off as I was laughing. The day was light and nice, and it was so close to being normal, but not at the same time again. It truly was a strange feeling. We rested for another half an hour before continuing on toward the next village.

We reached what turned out to be a town, by the name of Tolbana. It was a nice looking town and it seemed to have more than enough quests for us to level up from. It seemed to resemble a renaissance time European town.

"This is perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better place to start."

"This place really is something huh? Lucifer, how about you go find us an inn, and we'll go look through the town for some place to eat?"

"Sure thing. I'll be back in a few."

Lucifer headed off into the town as the three of us took a different direction. The venders were well stocked and had all sorts of merchandise for sale. Lisbeth was practically bouncing from vender to vender, trying to see all of the weapons that they had out on display. It wasn't hard to see just how much she loved the weapons that she saw, and a mischievous light was in her eyes as her imagination ran wild. She probably couldn't help but imagine what sort of weapons she'd be able to make.

"How about we look for a place to eat first? Then we can come back and give it a more thorough look. Lisbeth?"

"Huh? Sorry, what was that?"

"Come on. We can look later. Food comes first."

"Fine."

Lisbeth dragged her heels as we went out in search of somewhere to eat once more. Her reluctance began to wane as the smell of freshly baked bread filled our nostrils. A merchant was selling buns that smelled absolutely delicious. No words were spoken as the three of us lined up to buy one of the delicious buns. Without hesitation, I nearly devoured the entire bun in one bite.

"This is delicious! I can't believe how good this is."

Both Caine and Lisbeth began to eat theirs and made similar sounds of enjoyment. The taste engine continued to amaze me.

"That reminds me, hey Lisbeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't there a cooking skill in SAO?"

"Yeah there is, why?"

"I was just wondering. It might not be a bad thing to look into, I mean if I could make food this good all of the time, I wouldn't mind putting in the time for it."

"You? Cooking? That's surprising."

"What does that mean? Are you saying that I couldn't do it?"

"No. You just don't strike me as the type to spend time on cooking when you could be training in combat. Besides, people will think you're girly if they know you have a high cooking skill level."

"And your point is? It doesn't matter to me what they think about me. I'll be the one enjoying the good food."

"Whatever floats your boat I guess."

I finished my bun and looked around the area we were in. A building front that resembled a restaurant was not far off from where we were.

"Come on. I think I found lunch. Wonder what's taking Lucifer."

As I finished my sentence, my message alert went off.

_Sender: Lucifer_

_Hey, found a place to stay. I booked rooms for us, so you guys can pay me back later. You better have found some lunch by now._

I sent him a reply and continued to the restaurant. Lucifer arrived shortly after we were seated at the restaurant. He was hardly graceful as he continually relayed to us how hungry he was.

"I'm so damn hungry, I think that I'm starting to starve. What took you guys so long to find this place?"

"We didn't take long at all. We just knew that if we told you that we found food, then you would rush over and wouldn't complete your own task."

"Caine! You son of a—"

"Enough Lucifer. Order so we can all eat."

"Fine. Don't forget you all still owe me money."

I simply shook my head as the others sighed. The meal helped to settle everyone's moods and we all sat back comfortably once we finished. The sun was past its high point and creeping toward the horizon once more. Looking for quests would probably not happen until the next day, but looking around town was still a viable thing to do considering what we had seen thus far.

"Alright. How about we all do our own things tonight and tomorrow morning the three of us will start searching for some quests? How's that sound?"

"Good to me. It's about time you guys stopped cramping my style."

"The only one cramping any style around here is you Lucifer."

"Why you! Whatever. If that's the plan, then I'm out of here. The inn is on the other side of town. I'll send you guys the location."

"Thanks. Don't do anything stupid Lucifer. Okay?"

"Fine! You guys act like I'm stupid or something."

"Not like, are. I'll be going as well Abaddon. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Caine."

Caine and Lucifer disappeared into the crowd as Lisbeth and I sat at the table.

"So then. What do you want to do?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. I figure I'd give you the night, as a going away present. Unless you had other plans that is."

"No, I- um…"

"You can tell me, come on."

"I don't know."

"Really? Hm. I have an idea. Come with me."

I lead the way out of the restaurant and onto the street. I stopped in a less crowded area and looked around for the building I had noticed earlier. I spotted it above all of the rest. It was a tower.

"Well? What do you have in mind?"

"First, two questions. One, do you trust me, and two, are you afraid of heights?"

"Yes and no, I guess…"

"Good. Now close your eyes for me and no peeking. Got it?"

"Fine. This better not be a prank or you'll regret it Abaddon."

"I thought you said you trusted me."

She closed her eyes and I walked to stand beside her. Just before I made my move, I leaned in.

"Oh, and try not to scream, okay?"

"Wha—!"

Her question was cut off as I swept her off of her feet and into my arms. I then proceeded to sprint and leap onto the roof of the nearest building. I ran from rooftop to rooftop toward the tower as Lisbeth continued to cry out. I was laughing as her shock continued on. Before long, I leapt up to the top of the bell tower and set her down. She was panting and her eyes looked like they were trying to jump out of their sockets.

"Do look at this view. It's quite stunning, wouldn't you agree?"

"You listen here… It's so beautiful."

The awe in her voice was second only to the awe that was in her eyes. All of Tolbana could be seen from where we were, and much more besides. The view was breathtaking and I couldn't help but to take in the emotion on Lisbeth's face. It was a perfect moment. I sat and let my legs dangle while watching the sun creep down toward the horizon.

"Abaddon, don't ever do something crazy like that again. Got it?"

"Are you regretting my decision?"

"No, I- just don't surprise me like that again."

"I'll try. Now you relax and enjoy the view. This is all yours tonight. I figured you'd miss us and I'd give you a parting memory."

"Abaddon, I don't need something like this to remember you guys by. You saved my life, and helped me move forward. I owe everything to you guys. I should be the one to repay you guys for—"

"Nope. Not going to happen. The only way we'll accept any form of payment is when you get a high blacksmithing level and make each of us the best damn weapons in this game. I know that you can do that, so that'll be the way we square up. What do you say?"

"Do I have any choice, but to agree?"

"Not really."

"Then I guess it's a deal. You must be some sort of smooth talker back in the real world."

"Not at all. I just don't take no for an answer."

Lisbeth and I began to laugh as the sky turned to red and the lights of Tolbana came to life. The city was beautiful, and as the night grew darker, the beauty amplified. The lights were coupled with the emerging fireflies, making it all seem magical. Not much was said between the two of us. We both were consumed by the beauty and simply enjoyed it. It was as the clock tower rang for eight o'clock that I remembered something.

"Shit. That's right."

"What?"

"You're not going to be a part of our party anymore, that's what. I need to make this an official thing."

"What? Are you crazy? I'll just leave the party, nothing to it."

"Nope. I don't think so. That just won't do it. Come on and stand up."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. Come on."

I stood and faced Lisbeth as she stood up. She turned and faced me, looking mildly irritated.

"Now then, on behalf of this party, I would like to officially and greatly thank you for all that you have contributed to our cause. You're assistance has been rewarding, helpful, and beyond all, will be missed. We all wish you the best of luck in your endeavors to become a superb blacksmith. It is my wish that we meet again soon. Thank you Lisbeth."

I smiled as I extended my hand to her. She was shocked by what I said and looked from my hand to my face and back again. She laughed aloud and leapt forward to hug me. I caught her and we spun on the spot. She was laughing and crying simultaneously as we embraced.

"You are quite welcome Abaddon. And don't worry, you guys will see me again, whether you want to or not. Until then, I expect you guys to be the strongest players in the game, got it?"

"That's a tall order. If that's the case, then you better become the best damn blacksmith in this game. That's your task. Think you're up to it?"

"You bet! You'll never get a better weapon from anywhere. I guarantee it!"

"Then I'll await the day that we both fulfill our promises. Until then, don't let yourself get down, and don't let this damned game beat you. I know you're stronger than that, and message either of us if you need anything. Anything, you got it?"

"Yes! You really don't take no for an answer."

"Never."

We both laughed as the night continued on around us and the beautiful town of Tolbana continued to shine. We eventually left the tower and headed for the inn. Lucifer and Caine had already messaged me and said that they were turning in for an early morning. Lisbeth and I returned as well. We both stood before the doors to our rooms and Lisbeth pulled up her party menu. She sent the command and I received the notification.

_Lisbeth has left your party._

I smiled and gave her a thumbs up before we both went into our rooms and to bed.

**(A/N): Chapter 6! I have put a couple days' work into this and my schedule has been crazy, so the update was later than I thought it would be. The next chapter may not be up for a while as well because of coming exams, so I'll do what I can, when I can. Hope you liked the chapter, and how the story's going. The tempo will pick up and everything will become more and more badass. Please rate and review your likes, dislikes, hates, personal thoughts, ideas, etc. I want to hear from you guys. Anyway, that's all for now, see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting in Tolbana

**(A/N): I hope you guys are liking the story thus far. I can't really tell because I can't read minds, or nonexistent reviews :). Anyways, the story shall go on, and I hope to have your continued support. I do not own Sword Art Online or any elements included therein, in case it slipped your mind. :) **

Chapter 7: Meeting in Tolbana

It has been almost a month since SAO launched, and finally, a meeting has been called in regards of the elusive first floor boss. Thus far, no one has been able to locate the boss within the dungeons, however, I am hoping that will change soon. Since the day that we parted ways with Lisbeth, Lucifer, Caine, and I have scoured the entirety of floor one, and most of the dungeons on our own. We've become quite adapt in our own right when it comes to taking down mobs. Though we've still managed to keep a low profile. There's no need for anyone to take an interest in our business if it can be avoided.

People could be weird, especially when it comes to someone being superior to them. Lucifer and Caine agreed to keep our skills as inconspicuous as possible, though there was no question as to whether we would be a part of the front lines. Clearing this game was our only goal, and sitting back while others did the work wasn't our style.

So after almost three weeks, we were now returning to the town of Tolbana, where the meeting was being held. It was a beautiful town with fond memories, and none of us were upset to travel back. By our pace, we would arrive in the town by nightfall on December 1st, with the meeting on the following day. We were ready to start moving forward, no matter what it took and progress never looked as close as it did now.

"There it is! Finally! Now my feet won't fall off from all of the walking we did."

"Shut it already Lucifer. You know that walking here was the only way. Using up our teleport crystals for something like this would be stupid. Is that all you can do, complain?"

"Enough you two. Let's just find a place to rest for the night. God knows that most of the places are already full. Split up and track down a place for us to stay, then we'll grab some food. Same place as last time we were here, and message when you track down a room."

"Got it."

"Got it."

The three of us split up and moved into Tolbana. The town was even more crowded than the last time that we were here, but with a month having passed already, many layers have made their way from the Town of Beginnings. How many of these players are here for the meeting is uncertain, but at least people were starting to move past the fact that we're all trapped. It made for more productivity in the end, and that was always a positive outcome.

I headed for the closest inn I could find and asked the innkeeper for any available rooms. I was greeted with an apologetic, "No room." I thanked the NPC and headed for the next inn. I was right, in the end, about the lack of available rooms. Last time was easy, and took no effort at all, now it's like pulling teeth to find a single room. As I continued to wander through the town, my mind couldn't help but drift to a certain blacksmith in training that we left here less than a month ago. In my absentmindedness, I ran right into another player.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot, not even paying attention."

"It's fine. Sorry."

As I got a better look at the player, I noticed that it was a female player in a brown cloak with a hood. Her face was mostly covered by the hood and she walked with her head down, so it was hard to make out ay features. Before I could say anything else, she continued along and disappeared into the crowd. Many players still seem to be quite skittish of others, but I couldn't really blame them. As I continued to move through the Town, my mind began to drift again.

"I wonder what Lisbeth is up to."

"Why don't you go ahead and ask her?"

"I don't even know where she is. Wait, who?"

"You really need to stop talking to yourself in public, then responding to random people. People will think that you're crazy, but then we both know that you are, right Abaddon?"

My ears registered the voice before I could turn around to see Lisbeth standing behind me. My face must have shown my surprise because she burst into laughter and punched my upper arm. I returned the favor by sweeping her up into a bear hug and swinging her about in a circle.

"Abaddon! Stop before you hit someone!"

"Speaking of hitting people."

Lisbeth blushed as I put her down again.

"You don't count."

"I don't count? How does that make any sense?"

"It just does, so what brings you back to Tolbana? I thought the three of you were moving on and helping to clear the game."

"We are. There's a meeting here tomorrow for people to work together to find and take on the first floor boss. I'm guessing you still work here in Tolbana then?"

"Yep. My blacksmithing is getting better all the time. No one can compare to my work."

"Then you have our weapons ready?"

"No! You know that it's way too soon for that."

"Yeah, just messing with you."

"Anyway, where're your brothers?"

"They're scouring the Town for a place for us to sleep, as I am supposed to be doing. I've come up empty thus far, and based on my lack of messages, they have as well. It's looking like we'll be sleeping on the street tonight."

"Why don't you guys stay with me for the night? It'll be cramped, but you guys are as good as family to me. You can message Lucifer and Caine, then we can go grab a bite to eat. What do you say?"

"That sounds spectacular. We can't thank you enough. How much will you need?"

"You think I'm going to offer my place, then charge you? Come on now, just message them already so we can eat."

"Fine."

I sent the message to Lucifer and Caine, then Lisbeth and I headed to the restaurant that we ate at when we first arrived in Tolbana. We arrived to find Lucifer and Caine waiting outside for us.

"Did you go straight to Lisbeth when we split up, or what?"

"No you numbskull, she found me. Wait, how did you find me Lisbeth?"

"I was out shopping and I saw you, then I heard my name and decided to chime in."

"I see."

"So you were talking to yourself out loud again Abaddon? It's a bad habit."

"So is being an idiot Lucifer, but you don't seem to be in any hurry to break that."

"Why you—"

"Shut up, both of you. Let's eat already."

Lucifer and I pushed each other trying to enter the restaurant first before Lucifer tripped and fell into the restaurant on his face. We then proceeded to a table without another incident. The meal was much needed and as tasty as ever.

"So Abaddon, what do you think will go down tomorrow?"

"Well, no one has found the boss yet, so we'll probably work with others to find it in the dungeons. Other than that, I haven't a clue."

"Will we be working with other players then?"

"I would imagine so. Would that be an issue Lucifer?"

"No, as long as they don't get in our way. We work fine as is, and adding inexperienced noobs who are likely to get everyone else around them killed have no place amongst us. You can't say that I'm wrong about that Abaddon."

"You're right. Our first priority is the safety and preservation of our own lives. I will save either of you before another, and that may be a problem considering that you two would follow the same mindset. We haven't exactly practiced working in a group, so much as in a team. However, it's not likely that many noobs will take part because their lives would be at risk."

"You three never change. Already a month into this game, and you're all still focused on keeping one another alive no matter what. Your bonds are something to envy, you know that? Any team members that you guys get will be fine because you guys are as good as it gets. I truly believe that, and I know that when the time comes, you won't let anyone die."

"Lisbeth has a point. We do focus on our preservation, but none of us could stand by while someone else gets killed. It's not our style. Lisbeth herself is evidence of that. You guys just need to keep a level head and focus on the mission, and everything will be fine."

"Caine, of course, has a point. Let's just play along and see what happens. It'll be what it'll be."

"Fine then. I guess we should turn in for the meeting tomorrow. Lisbeth, care to lead the way?"

"Sure thing. Let's get going."

Lisbeth lead the way out of the restaurant and into the square. We traveled for some way through the Town until we came to a small shop with a second story, which I could only assume to be her home. She opened the front door and led the way into her shop.

"Is this your shop?"

"No. The owner just lets me use the upper story since he has his own place. I work with him, sort of as an apprentice."

"It's a great looking shop."

"Thanks. My place is just up these stairs, follow me."

She continued up a set of stairs and lit the oil lamps with the touch of her hand. She led up into a small living room and turned to face us.

"This is it. The kitchen is behind me and my room is to my left. I only have space in here for you, I hope it's not too cramped."

"It's perfect, thank you."

"I get the couch!"

Lucifer dived for the couch, but was intercepted in the air by Caine's foot and he flew into the opposite wall. Caine then laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. Lucifer leapt up and headed for Caine.

"Enough Lucifer. The floor is fine, and as far as I saw, he won the couch fair and square. Just lay down and shut up already. It'll be an early day tomorrow and we all know how you are when you don't get your beauty sleep."

"Fine. Don't think this is the end of this Caine. I'll get you back."

Caine remained silent as Lucifer laid on the floor and tried to fall to sleep. Lisbeth was stifling laughter as we had our spat. I looked at her and shook my head. She returned with a shrug.

"We'll be gone in the morning, so you'll probably miss us. We'll drop by again before we leave for the boss."

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you then. Good night."

"Good night, and thank you again."

She gave me a thumbs up as she returned to her room and I laid on the floor to sleep. My sleep came slowly, and my dreams were focused on the boss fight looming ahead, and on the whole mess that we were about to get into.

The next morning, we headed straight for the meeting location and grabbed a bun each on the way. We devoured the buns before we reached what turned out to be a Greek style amphitheater. It was a beautiful structure, and people had already began to gather as we arrived. We sat a few rows back from the front in the center section and awaited the person who called the meeting. Before long, a man dressed in a blue tunic under gray armor stepped onto the speaker pedestal.

"Thank you for coming today. My name is Diabel. I like to consider my 'job' as knight."

People in the crowd began to laugh and a player called out.

"There's no job system in this game!"

"You should take this seriously! Then, is the meeting a joke, too? Today our party found the boss room at the top of the tower."

Shock was reflected on everyone's faces, ours included.

"Seriously?"

"We need to defeat the boss, reach the second floor, and tell everyone waiting in the Town of Beginnings, that it is possible to beat this game. Everyone present here shares this duty! Do you all agree?"

Everyone began to agree and clap for Diabel. He was an admirable speaker, and at present, a more than capable leader. My hopes were high for what was to come next.

"Okay let's begin our planning. First, divide into parties of six."

Lucifer and Caine looked to me, and I shrugged back to them. A large man with dark skin turned around to face us and smiled.

"Hey there. Are you guys together already?"

"Yeah. The three of us are in a party. What about you?"

"I have two other guys with me. Would you guys mind joining my party with me as party leader? Oh, and the name's Egil."

"Sure. We'll join your party. My name's Abaddon, this is Lucifer and Caine. It's nice to meet you."

"Same. I'll send the invites."

The three of us receive party invites from Egil and we accepted. Five other names were now listed under my own name. Egil gave us a thumbs up and smiled.

"Great, now we're ready."

Diabel cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

"Okay, so you formed your parties?"

"Hold on!"

A guy with spiky orange hair came jumping down the benches and landed in front of Diabel before turning to face the crowd.

"My name's Kibaou. I wanna say something before we take on the boss. Some of you here need to apologize to the two thousand of us that have died so far."

The shock that I felt at the number of casualties was reflected on Lucifer and Caine's faces. We hadn't been in contact with people for a while, but that was astonishing to hear.

"Kibaou, are you referring to the beta testers?"

"Of course I am! On the day this stupid game started, the beta guys ditched us beginners, and they all disappeared. They took all the good hunting spots, and easy quests for themselves, so only they could get stronger. And then they just ignored the rest of us. I'm sure someone here was in the beta! They should get on their knees and apologize, and give up all the items and money they've hoarded. Otherwise we can't trust them to protect us as party members, and they can't trust us."

Lucifer was furious and about to speak up before I touched his arm and shook my head. It was still best that we keep a low profile and refrain from instigating trouble. Just then, Egil stood up and addressed Kibaou.

"May I speak? My name is Egil. Kibaou, tell me if I have this right. You're saying that because the beta testers didn't take of them, many beginners died. That they should take responsibility, apologize, and provide compensation. Correct?"

"Y-Yeah."

"You got this guide book didn't you? It was provided for free at the item store."

"Yeah, sure I did."

"It was compiled from information given by the beta testers. Listen, everyone had equal access to this information and even still many players died. I thought the topic of discussion here was what we could learn from their deaths and how that can help us defeat the boss."

Kibaou resigned and sat down looking like he was pouting. Egil resumed his seat and Diabel took control once again.

"All right I'm sure we can resume? The latest edition of that guide book was just issued, and it contains information on the boss. According to it, the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. He is guarded by assistants known as Ruin Kobold Sentinels. He is armed with an axe and buckler. He has four health bars, and when the last one enters the red, he switches to a curved sword-type weapon called a Talwar. His attack pattern changes as well. This concludes the meeting. Lastly, items will be automatically distributed. EXP goes to the party that defeats the monster. And anyone who receives and item keeps it. Any objections?"

No one spoke up.

"Okay we leave tomorrow at ten in the morning. See you there!"

Everyone started to leave, and the three of us did the same. As I turned away, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Abaddon. The rest of us will be meeting at the Town Square tonight to celebrate and collaborate. It'd be great if the three of you could make it."

"We'll be there."

"Great. I'll see you guys then."

I turned and followed Lucifer and Caine. As I caught up, Lucifer raised a questioning eyebrow.

"We are going to a party tonight."

"Great."

I laughed as Lucifer began to mope.

**(A/N): And cut! A lot happens from the anime in this one, so a lot of dialogue and such. Hope I didn't bore anyone with things we all already know, but next chapter comes some more interesting things. Remember to rate and review because I love some encouragement. Either way, until next time, see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8: Illfang the Kobold Lord

**(A/N): Hi guys, I'm back and ready to give you guys a great chapter in the Reapers of Aincrad story. Hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far. Things haven't changed, I do not own Sword Art Online or any elements included therein.**

Chapter 8: Illfang the Kobold Lord

People littered the town square of Tolbana as the boss raiding parties met up and eased the tension of the earlier meeting. Merrymaking filled the air as parties got to know one another and friendly competitions were being waged. Kibaou and Diabel became good friends as the night drew on. Caine and Lucifer were reluctant to socialize and required some forcing to get them to talk to other people and get to know our fellow players. I enjoyed the lightness of the evening in the face of the great threat that loomed over the next morning.

Egil proved to be a very competent and tactical leader, and a great guy. His light hearted nature helped to make the night feel much more relaxed than it might have been. Following the events of the meeting, I messaged Lisbeth and informed her of what was happening, and that we would need her place again. She feigned being burdened and laughed when I apologized excessively, she was a devious girl indeed.

"Abaddon, how are you and your brothers feeling about tomorrow's raid?"

"We're confident. I'm sure that it'll go off without a hitch. Everyone here seems to know what they're doing, so we shouldn't have any problems."

"Great, I was hoping you guys felt that way. Tomorrow we'll go by the plan and everything will work out. You guys just cover each other and don't do anything crazy and you'll be fine, the same goes for everyone else. No point in a plan if everyone does their own thing, right?"

As Egil spoke, I was looking at Lucifer and Caine, who both reflected my own thoughts in their looks. Most of these players were merely talk and we did not hold any real confidence in their individual abilities. It was harsh, but we had no reason to believe otherwise.

"You're absolutely right Egil, no point in a plan if no one follows it. Now let's leave tomorrow to itself and enjoy our monster free night, what do you say?"

"I can't argue with that. Come on guys let's have some fun tonight."

I wandered over to where Lucifer and Caine were standing. They were obviously pretending to be amused, but they weren't hiding it very well.

"You guys seem happy, why not take up some acting lessons before we get ostracized?"

"What does it matter? By the looks of it, most of these people will be dead or we'll never see them again after tomorrow."

"That's enough Caine, we may think that and it may even be true, but having these people against us will do no good. Let's just play along while we have to and get everything done with ease. It's tactical and you know it. Now if you're not going to merry make, then make your scorn less obvious please. Lucifer why don't you go liven up the party? I know you have to be itching to, just pretend we're partying and not preparing."

"Fine. But don't expect me to make friends with these guys."

"Trust me, I try not to expect things from you. It's safer that way."

Lucifer sauntered off and ignored my jest as he called for people to start dancing. Caine stood like a statue and looked forward, but was obviously thousands of miles away. His thoughts painted emotions across his eyes as the torches reflected dancing light upon his irises. My poor younger brother held a mind well beyond his years within his head and often suffered the loss of simple pleasures because of it. I decided to change that a bit.

Lucifer had a conga line going and it was drawing close. As it drew within feet of us, I got behind Caine and shoved him forward into the line. He was swallowed and feel into line with everyone else as they moved about the square. His face showed a mixture of confusion and embarrassment, which slowly subsided to hidden rage as he saw my smiling face.

"You might want to sleep with one eye open tonight Abaddon. I don't think Caine will forgive you for this one."

"Hey there Lisbeth. No he'll be fine, and I will be because he can't murder me in a safe zone, thankfully. What brings you here?"

"I came to see how everyone was doing and it seems that this party idea was good after all. I'm sure that this will help them tomorrow, they'll be less nervous and they'll feel more at home with each other."

"Yep. That was the plan."

"So why aren't you dancing, hm?"

I could hear the devious smile in her voice as my arm was yanked forward and I was pulled into a spin. My feet barely had time to react and keep me from falling as Lisbeth dragged me across the square. The conga line had given way to various groupings of people chatting and dancing about the square. We weren't the only pair dancing, but it wasn't any less embarrassing as Lisbeth continued to careen about the square in erratic patterns. She was having the time of her life and I was terrified of falling over.

It wasn't much longer before people started to head to bed for the next morning. Egil called out his good byes and so did the rest of the raiders. Lisbeth finally crashed down onto a bench and leaned back panting as I collapsed next to her. The exhaustion aspect of the game could be killer at times. Lucifer and Caine were standing next to the bench and carried on with their business as the waited for us to get ready to leave.

"Let's get out of here and hit the sack. We have an early day tomorrow. You ready to go Lisbeth?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The next morning came quickly and we were at the meeting point by the forest field by 9:30 waiting for everyone else to show up. The last players showed up before 10:00 and we were off into the forest toward the boss. The three of us were silent as strategy was thrown around and players prepared for battle. As always, we were already prepared and ready for the battle ahead. It wasn't much longer that we were standing before the boss door and stopped shortly. Diabel stood before us and turned to address us.

"Listen up everyone, I only have one thing to say, let's win!"

The doors behind him opened up and revealed a large chamber with a large figure at the far end. The torches lit themselves and the boss became visible, it was one ugly thing. It was red and fat with a shield and axe as the manual had said. Diabel pointed his sword forward.

"Commence Attack!"

We all rushed forward as the boss roared and three smaller helpers rushed from around him. The four of them charged toward us as we did the same. We met in the middle and the battle commenced. Diabel continued to shout out commands as we fought the boss and his minions.

"Squad A, Squad C switch! Here it comes Squad B, block! Squad C, keep guarding and prepare to switch. Now!"

We fought the smaller enemies and defended those attacking the larger one, then switched to the big one as the teams cycled responsibilities.

"Switch, draw, and prepare to attack from the side. Squads D, E, and F, keep the sentinels off us!"

The battle commenced with us attacking and defending one another. My staff attacks swirled about me in seamless perfection as I switched from sentinels to the boss without a hitch. Caine knocked back sentinels with a simple swipe of his sword and sent them flying to Lucifer for the finish. I had to catch their eyes to remind them to keep our skills on the down low. Showing off was not necessary, we merely had to fulfill our parts. I turned back to the boss, Illfang and landed a large combo on his side, effectively bringing his health bar into the red.

The boss stopped and dropped his ax and shield, reaching for another weapon on his back. Another player called out as the boss made his weapon switch.

"Looks like his information was correct."

As the boss was in transition, Diabel rushed forward through the crowd of players.

"I'll go in to attack!"

Confusion rushed through my head and across many faces as Diabel went against the plan. He glanced over to the left at another player and smirked before rushing forward to attack. Just as the boss was drawing his weapon, I could hear a player shout to him from the same direction that he had smirked.

"No! Jump back as fast as you can!"

Before his words could even register, Illfang leaped over Diabel's attack and bounced around the ceiling before coming down with a devastating attack on Diabel. He was thrown back and Illfang began to jump from group to group attacking erratically. I saw a player with black hair rush over to Diabel as my view was obscured by the boss's body. Just as he was about to land his attack, Lucifer was in front of me with his axe to block the attack. We were thrown back and crashed hard.

"I thought we were supposed to stay alive, not stand around like a target."

"Thanks for the save."

As I looked back to Diabel, I saw him shatter into bright pixels in the player's arms. The player's face showed nothing but shock and pain. He was frozen for a moment before another player, who looked oddly familiar, stood behind him and spoke to him. The player stood up and the two of them rushed forward to attack Illfang. Their teamwork was impeccable and they managed to take the boss's full attention as the rest of us regrouped and watched.

Their attacks complimented each other and allowed them to continuously attack the boss without sustaining damage. Just as they seemed to be without any flaws, the male player was caught by a sneak attack and was thrown into his teammate. Illfang was bearing down on them and swung at them as Egil's axe made contact just in time to parry the attack and save the pair. Egil swung his arm forward and we all rushed Illfang.

"Go! We'll hold him off until you can recover."

The whole raiding party rushed forward and began an all-out assault on Illfang. As we were attacking, I could hear the player call out.

"You're… Watch out! I'll get you first!"

He stood up and his partner rushed forward with him for a powerful attack. We all stood back and watched as they laid out a final attack to finish off Illfang. He exploded and a large 'Congratulations!' notification filled the air.

"W-we did it!"

Cheers filled the air as the exhilaration of the battle rushed through our blood. We had moved forward at last, and now we could press toward the end. Egil and the player known as Asuna, as the other player had called her, were standing over him and talking to him as everyone celebrated.

"Why? Why did you let Diabel die?"

All eyes turned to Kibaou who was now kneeling in the crowd. His anger was mixed with grief at the loss of his friend. He was addressing the player who finished off the boss and now everyone looked about in confusion.

"Let him die?"

"You knew that technique the boss used. If you'd told us about that up front, he wouldn't have died!"

"He must be a beta tester. That's how he knew all the boss's attack patterns. He knew but he didn't tell us. Other beta testers must be here too. Come out!"

The players began to look suspiciously about and mutter to themselves. I could see the irritation on Lucifer and Caine's faces. This was utter nonsense, and they were of the same thought process as me. Egil stepped forward between the player and everyone else, Asuna did the same.

"Hey come on now, there's no need to go pointing fingers. There has to be—"

Egil was cut off by the sound of laughter coming from the player behind him. He and Asuna turned around to face the laughing figure as everyone else stared in disbelief.

"A beta tester? I wish you wouldn't compare me to those newbies. Most of the thousand beta testers were beginners who didn't even know how to level up. You guys are better than they are. But I'm not like them. I made it higher than anyone else during the beta test. The reason I knew the boss's skills is because I fought monsters with sword skills on floors far above us. I know a lot more. Way more than any information broker."

Fear and confusion erupted through the crowd as the player began to sound deranged.

"W-What? That's way worse than a beta tester! You're cheating! Yeah, a cheater! A beater."

"Beater? Huh I like that, alright from now on, don't confuse me with other testers."

He turned away from us and equipped a black coat. Gasps flew across the room as he walked away. Asuna rushed after him and caught him on the staircase to the portal for the next floor. After a short conversation, I could see the player pull up a menu and select an option, likely a party disband command, and then he walked away and onto the next floor. No one knew how to react and silence held in the room. I looked at Lucifer and Caine and gestured for them to follow me. I walked up to Egil and touched his shoulder.

"Hey, thanks for teaming up with us, we owe you guys."

"No problem."

"We'll be moving on now, so I just wanted to say thanks and good bye. We'll be leaving the party."

"Oh, okay. You guys sure you don't want to stick around?"

"Yeah, big parties aren't our style, we'll see you around Egil."

I left the party with Lucifer and Caine before reestablishing our old party. We left everyone else behind and headed for floor two. We came up to the player Asuna, who was no longer wearing her cloak and turned out to have long orange hair and a slim sword. Lucifer and Caine nodded at her as they passed.

"Wait, where are you guys going?"

"Onward, we have business up ahead. No point in staying here."

"Are you guys strong enough to move on? No offense."

"I know you meant none, and you have no reason to think we're that strong, but we can handle ourselves. Thanks for your concern, Asuna was it?"

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"The name's Abaddon. That's Caine and Lucifer. Can I ask who that player was that you were teamed up with?"

"His name was Kirito. Why are you guys moving forward so fast?"

"Because the three of us made a promise and we intend to keep it. You're one hell of a fighter by the way. I'm sure you'll do great in here. See ya."

"But, wait a second."

"Don't worry, a part of our promise was staying alive, and quite honestly, we don't break our promises, ever. We'll be fine and I have a hunch that we'll meet again Ms. Asuna. Until then, keep up that lightning speed of yours, it's quite a talent."

I waved over my shoulder as I followed Lucifer and Caine onto the second floor. The sun was blinding compared to the lighting of the boss room and I found Lucifer and Caine waiting on the other side of the doorway. We were in a field.

"So guys, looks like we have a face and name for our rival. He only player that I've seen who is as good as, or possibly even better than we are."

"I'm guessing you mean the kid who beat the boss."

"Yep. His name's Kirito and it's likely that we haven't seen the last of him. We'll have to keep up our training if we want to remain the strongest."

"Why would we want to be the strongest if no one else knows? Does it really matter if no one else can know?"

"Recognition isn't everything, but regardless we will reveal ourselves when the time is right, which is why we had to seem ordinary today, no need to have problems this early on. Now let's get down to training so we can move forward."

"Got it. Let's do this."

Lucifer and Caine headed forward and began to train as I pulled up my message window to let Lisbeth know the news.

_Hey Lisbeth,_

_We beat him and we're now moving onto floor two. It may be a while before see each other again, but I'll try to keep in touch. We'll get stronger and keep moving up, you make sure you keep getting stronger and better because we'll need those great weapons from you before long. Best of luck and we'll see you when we see you. Later._

"Are you gonna train or keep sending love letters all day? People will be showing up here soon and then this place will be ruined. Get a move on!"

"Shut your trap I'm coming."

I ran forward and leapt into battle.

**(A/N): Sorry I took so long for the update, but school is quite bothersome. Hope you guys liked it, I'll try and update within the next week, but it won't be too long if I can't make that. Comment, rate, review, and tell me what you think. You guys know the drill. Things will start getting original now, so expect much more excitement to come. Until next time, see ya.**


	9. Chapter 9: Changing Appearances

Chapter 9: Changing Appearances

Time flew by and I didn't feel any of it. Floors came and went one after another and like ghosts, no one saw us except on the unique occasions of boss raid meetings and executions. The three of us trained nonstop and never really made our way into town except for supplies or the occasional need for equipment adjustments. Our forward motion as players as a whole was incredible and we were clearing floors in ten days to a fortnight. Lucifer continued to complain about upholding our anonymity, but it couldn't be helped, the time hadn't come yet.

We trained and trained, as individuals, as a team, as pairs. We knew each other's strengths, each other's weaknesses, and each other's fighting styles. Our levels never remained stagnant for too long as we continued to fight for as many as two to three days straight. It was almost like we were training our avatars to resist fatigue and to continue on for longer and longer each time we train. I figured it was some endurance trait that we were strengthening, and regardless, it was an asset that made our lives much easier. Kirito seemed to be doing the same thing because word of his escapades were practically nonexistent.

It had been over four months since we cleared that first floor and we were now strolling through the town of Taft on floor eleven. Word had spread that there was a group of three players that was running the front lines, though no one knew what they looked like, or what their names were. This was due to some persuading of certain individuals to remain ignorant of our true identities. Trouble was to be avoided as long as possible, but regardless we tried to remain as discrete as possible while we traveled through Taft. We decided to take a short break from training and enjoy what the town had to offer. It was there that we saw a certain solo player for the first time in over four months.

"Tell me again why it is that we're down here? You know the frontlines are several floors up right?"

"No Lucifer, I had forgotten that we already cleared this floor and that we were actually several floors up, thanks for reminding me. We are here for a break. I just so happen to enjoy the town of Taft, which is why we are here. Now calm down and relax, we'll be back to the frontlines before you know it."

Little were they aware that I was actually searching for a certain swordsman. I had received word that he was here in Taft and I was looking to see how he was doing. We couldn't exactly use him as a rival if we never knew how strong he was. It was while we were strolling through town that I caught a glimpse of the solo player, and discretely began to follow him. He was accompanied by a group of other players, which only helped to spark my curiosity.

"Come on, let's get some ale, I'm thirsty."

"Fine."

"I could use a good drink. We haven't had anything decent to drink for a while."

"At least my cooking keeps your bellies full. Oh who was it that laughed at the idea of working on a cooking skill? I just can't remember."

"Let's just get a drink already Abaddon."

I smirked as Lucifer led the way into the ale house that Kirito and the other players had entered shortly before. We took a booth on the side of the room while I noticed Kirito's group at a table in the middle of the room. My listening skill was not even necessary to overhear their conversation. As we ordered, I could hear a loud "Cheers!" from the middle of the room. Lucifer and Caine realized what was happening and merely shook their heads at me as I smiled. They knew just who it was that they were cheering for. We sat quietly and waited for our drinks while listening to the conversation.

"I was really scared, then when you came to save me, I was so happy."

It was the only girl in the group, and she was talking to Kirito about something that had happened. It was evident that the solo player rescued a guild, most likely on an upper level.

"Sure."

"Um, Kirito…I know this is rude to ask, but what level are you?"

The three of us froze in our seats and didn't move a muscle as we awaited his response.

"Level 20 or so."

The sound of hesitation in his voice clarified what we already figured out, he was lying. Lucifer and Caine thought so as well because they were shaking their heads and huffing in hushed amusement at the small guild's naivety.

"That isn't too different from ours. It's really amazing that you're a solo player."

"Keita, you don't need to be so polite. Solo players just fight enemies out in the boonies, it isn't very efficient."

"Oh…oh, I see. In that case, Kirito, what would think about joining our guild? The only…"

I stopped listening and began to enjoy my ale. I knew what he would tell them and the rest of the conversation was useless information anyway. Caine seemed as disinterested, but Lucifer seemed to still be paying attention. That was his business, I had no need of information on the status of their guild. As I enjoyed my ale, I looked up at Lucifer and saw he was still paying attention, and I decided to see what they were talking about.

"Ah…but don't worry, you'll fit in soon. Right!"

"Okay. Then I will join after all. Thanks."

"Let's all do our best!"

They began to cheer and laugh while both Lucifer and I had to keep from choking on our drinks after hearing what we had. He had joined them and was no longer soloing, what was he planning? Lucifer and Caine were staring at me with the same questions. I replied with a shrug.

"I guess we'll have to ask directly, or just leave it and head back to the frontlines tomorrow. They're not going to clear the floor for another few days, so we have time."

"Sorry, but did I hear you guys correctly? Are you guys players from the frontlines?"

The three of us turned in unison to find Kirito himself standing next to our table. His guild had apparently left and we were now alone with him.

"Yes you did. We fight on the frontlines, and have been doing so since the beginning. I wouldn't expect you to know who we are, but we do know you, Kirito."

The shock on his face was quick to come and go before his mask returned.

"Who are you guys?"

"Well, we are a small group of players who know that your level 20 story is a lie. After all, there's no way that a player who practically single-handedly destroyed Illfang the Kobold Lord once his health was in the red would still be such a low level more than four months after the fact. It wouldn't make any sense to me anyways."

My smirk was small and teasing as I avoided allowing it to appear menacing. I knew how strong he was and wasn't looking for a fight.

"So you guys were in the first boss raid, and you say you've fought on the frontlines ever since?"

"Yes sir. We keep a low profile so as to not draw a lot of attention, but I'm sure we don't need to explain such things to you, now do we?"

Kirito was frowning as he contemplated what I was telling him.

"What do you want with me?"

"Well, let's just say that we are currently using you as a measuring stick for our own power. We don't know of anyone stronger, yet. So consider us quasi fans."

"Should I expect any trouble from you three? I wouldn't want to have to threaten you."

"Bold words for a bold level 20 guild player. No, you don't have to worry about a thing where we are concerned, we were merely interested in your actual level and power."

"It's quite rude to ask for such things."

"I find it less rude than lying to those who put their faith in you and their lives in your hands. Wouldn't you agree?"

His irritation was evident on his face as my smirk continued to display my playfulness. I could tell that I was hitting a nerve and that I would get what I was after.

"If you'll leave me and the guild I'm with alone, then I'll tell you."

"You won't hear or see us down here again, and your guild will likely never know us personally."

"Fine. I'm level 40, satisfied?"

"Quite. You had better get back to your guild now before they start to miss you."

Kirito was more than irritated as his left us and followed behind his departed guild. I could tell that it would take some time if I were to make friends with him, but that was an issue for another time.

"So then, what do you guys think of our rival?"

"He definitely has promise and the pride to continue getting stronger. We aren't far behind, which is good for us."

"I think that he doesn't like you much Abaddon. You could have played that differently."

"It's a good thing I'm not after friends then, isn't it? Regardless, I got what I was after down here, so we can head back to the frontlines in the morning."

"Okay. I'm ready to move on, the longer we stay here, the more irritated I get."

"Agreed, let's turn in and head out early."

We went to bed and left for the frontlines the next morning, the thoughts of Kirito staying at a lower floor lighting up our hearts. We would level up much faster than him and finally surpass the one we considered to be the best. It was shortly after our meeting with the swordsman that we entered the first quarter boss battle.

"So, they finally found the floor 25 boss room?"

"It appears to be that way. We'll be right there when they fight it, so let's be ready for another raid."

We were part of a party to form one of the raid groups with the Army and other major guilds leading the attack. Everything seemed like it would go the same as usual, until we entered the room and came face to face with an enormous two-headed giant. Most of the players in the Army guild charged forward without a single thought and were swept away with the massive hand of the giant.

"Lucifer, Caine! Follow me to its ankles! You two! Back us up and keep up!"

The three of us charged forward with two of the other members of our party following closely behind. They were shield users and wore heavy class armor, so they were indispensable against our current foe.

"The hand is coming in, Sai, Tenno, we need cover!"

The two players leapt forward and guarded with us behind as the hand made contact. They moved back a few feet, but held the giant's hand at bay. Lucifer and Caine rushed toward the giant's ankles as I jumped onto its arm and ran up to its face, one of them. I unleashed a series of quick jabs to both eyes, then leapt to the other pair as Lucifer and Caine incapacitated its legs. The daze affect activated and the giant stumbled before falling faces first into the ground.

"Attack!"

The other guild leaders led an all-out assault on the down giant and we collectively dealt a large amount of damage to the giant. It was on its last health bar before it managed to regain its footing and take out another small group of players. Its attack patterns became erratic and impossible to predict. I was knocked off my feet and about to suffer the wrath of the giant's fist when a player in red and white rushed forward and blocked the attack with his large shield. I only recognized his outfit as the uniform of the Knights of the Blood Oath.

"Thanks!"

"Don't worry about it. Just go and take that thing out."

"You got it."

I got up and leapt onto the giant's arm, rushing toward its faces once more. I charged up my strongest attack as I neared the giant's face. As I jumped forward, I swung my staff like a bat and landed a power attack that sent the giant reeling backward. As if on cue, Lucifer and Caine took out the giant's heels and made it fall backward. As it hit and received the tremendous fall damage, I slammed down on its chest with another power attack, cutting off the last of its health bar. The giant shivered and exploded into thousands of shards as the "Congratulations!" banner filled the air.

Cheers erupted around the room and people swarmed Lucifer, Caine, and me. Everyone was quieted by the player who had saved me, who I now recognized as the leader of the KoB.

"You three have done us a great favor. Thank you for your efforts on this day. Many were lost, but many more would have been lost had you three not taken charge as you did. I am Heathcliff, the commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath. May I ask your names?"

"I am Abaddon, this is Lucifer and Caine."

"I see. Are you three part of a guild, or team?"

"No, we are simply a small party of three."

"You three would be quite the prize for any guild. How would you like to join the Knights of the Blood Oath? It would be an honor to have such distinguished players as yourselves to be a part of our guild."

"I am sorry, it is a generous offer, but we must decline. We don't work well with larger groups. Thank you for your offer."

"Very well. If you change your minds, do let us know."

I gave Heathcliff a thumbs up as I turned to Lucifer and Caine.

"Satisfied now? Guaranteed that every player knows about us before the end of the day now. The cat's out of the bag."

"It'll be fine. What did you get in that last drop?"

"Oh yeah, let's see."

I opened my inventory menu and checked my newest item. I was an armor piece called **The Gauntlets of the Giant**. I equipped them and my arms were covered from shoulder to fingertip with armored gauntlets. The metal was black with red threading and cloth underlay. On the backs of both hands was an eye that resembled the giant's eyes. They too were red. The armor was pointed and appeared almost demonic despite the name.

"Those are bad ass. Why do you get the good stuff?"

"I'm just good that way. Looks like I'll have to look for a new upper body set so the gauntlets don't cover so much."

"We'll find something. Shouldn't be a problem, maybe you should ask your girlfriend, I'm sure she could find something for you."

I punched Lucifer in the arm and smiled as the power of my punch appeared to be stronger due to the gauntlets.

"Oh great, now his punches hurt more."

"Don't whine so much. Let's move on to the next floor. Should be some interesting times ahead now."

I led the way to the next floor as the remaining members of the boss raid filled behind. I could hear whispers run through the crowd as my newest armor piece was put on display for everyone to see. Despite the appearance of the armor, I felt more agile with it on and marveled at how light it was. The next floor came and went much more easily than expected and we landed on floor 27, otherwise known as Ronbaru. This floor was completely 'underground' and as a result there was no sun light, merely a glow that the rocks and other ores emitted.

It was now mid- to late April and we were traveling through the dungeon when we found a small side passage. I more or less stumbled upon it and we would have missed it all together otherwise. It was a peculiar passage, and it led downward into a cavern that opened up unexpectedly wide. The cavern appeared to be nothing more than a dead end, but we moved forward into the room to investigate.

"What the hell is this place Abaddon?"

"I have no idea. It could just be a dead end. Or it could have a mob trap, so stay on your toes."

As Lucifer neared the center of the room, a rock slid down and blocked the exit passage, closing us in the cavern. The lighting became a violent red as a trio of sages made of the ore of the cavern came out of the walls in front of us. I say sage because they were wearing cloaks and were hurling various elemental attacks at us.

"Duck! We have to get close and take out their hands to stop that attack!"

"We'll have to use decoys Abaddon, but they are still one to one with us, so it'll be tricky."

"Try to get them one on one and separate them. We might have a chance that way."

"I'll take water boy on the right, Caine you take care of the tree hugger on the left."

"That leaves me with pyro. Let's do this. Go!"

We leapt out from behind our barriers and charged the trio. They did exactly as we planned and divided their attacks. Dodging and weaving through fire was not a fun experience as I drew nearer to the center Sage. I sprinted forward and dashed to the right, drawing level with the creature's arms before bringing my staff down with full force on its arms. I heard a reassuring crack as my attack made contact. Its arms now laid distorted next to the creature's body and it began to swing wildly with its broken arms.

"Break the arms, then the spells are useless!"

"Getting to it!"

I began to release rapid jab attacks on the Sage's abdomen from a safe distance. I managed to stun it before launching it straight up into the ceiling. It slowly detached before falling back down. I waited and timed my attack so that I slammed my staff against the Sage's back and brought him down into the floor with such force that he exploded into bright shards on impact. As I turned to look at how the other two were, I saw Lucifer cut his Sage completely in two down the middle, and Caine punch a hole through his Sage's chest. They both exploded and the lighting returned to normal.

"Well that was fun. Remind me to never follow you into random corridors again."

"Oh shut up, you're complaining like that was difficult. They appeared to be some sort of local boss, did you guys get anything?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Same here."

I opened my inventory and looked at my newest item. It was an armor piece called **The Cloak of the Fire Elemental**. I equipped it as Lucifer and Caine did the same. The cloaks were identical except for the trim colorations. We had black, sleeveless cloaks with a rune like trim that ran down the edges of the front, the edges of the shoulder seems, and along the hood. The cloaks were down to our ankles and open in the front.

"Awesome. Now we're matching!"

"Shut it Lucifer. At least our colors are right."

"Oh yeah, I just realized. You got green, I got blue, and Abaddon got red. Nice, and look its sleeveless just for you Abaddon."

"How courteous of SAO. These cloaks will help us to keep to ourselves though, thanks to the hoods."

"Except you have freakish armor on your arms."

"I said it would be easier, not guaranteed. At least this armor has some wicked stats, we won't need anything better for a while, and they're all unique boss drops."

"So much for staying under the radar, people won't stop badgering us after this gets out."

"It's too late for that now. Let's just get back to our original mission."

"Fine, but Abaddon, now that we have a uniform, you think we can consider that one thing we were discussing a few days ago?"

"I'll think about it."

**(A/N): There we go, the longest chapter thus far, and lots of time shifts in between. I had to get things started with this chapter, so I'm sorry for the choppiness of the chapter. Hope you guys liked the boss fights and how awesome everything is. Post your likes and dislikes and comments for me, I'd love to hear from someone. I can't read minds, so I need some reviews, pretty please! Either way, thank you to those who are following along and until next time, see ya!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Left-Handed Reverse Grip

Chapter 10: The Left-Handed Reverse Grip

I am Caine, the youngest brother of Abaddon and Lucifer, and the sword wielding member of our party. We have made it to floor 28 and it's now late April, with May just around the corner. The three of us have been gaining an increased level of popularity ever since the day we acquired our triad set of cloaks, and have since never had a single day's peace from all of the players who are dying to train with us or just talk to us. I told Lucifer that it was better to remain hidden and Abaddon agreed, but now there's nothing we can do about that. It's especially irritating to me because now I have to take extra precautions when I do my secret training. Abaddon helps me make an escape when he can, but the extra energy that we have to use is just not worth it.

I keep my training a secret because my methods of fighting aren't quite conventional and I would like to keep all of the info brokers and rookie players off my back for as long as possible. What I use isn't a unique skill, per say, it's just a unique method of fighting that I've come to prefer. Firstly, I prefer to fight with my left hand for reasons that I can't explain beyond my own personal comfort considering I'm naturally right-handed. The other part is where I would gain unwanted attention. I wield my sword backwards, and though it's truly nothing special, I can't help but expect that many think it to be impossible or impractical in SAO, thus the questions would never end as to how I do it and how to use it successfully.

I decided to retreat to floor 27, Ronbaru, in order to train with less eyes. Luckily for me, there are many passages and rooms that are undiscovered or unknown to most and serve as reclusive areas to train alone. One of these rooms is one that only Lucifer and Abaddon know of apart from myself, and it likes to spawn mobs frequently for the traveler who finds it. The day was pretty much open for our own individual whims, so it was to this room that I was heading.

"Teleport Ronbaru."

The light of the teleporter engulfed me momentarily before subsiding to reveal the unique lighting of the 'underground' floor 27. By now, I had memorized the path to my training spot and wasted no time heading there. The floor was quiet and I met no one as I made my way through the twists and turns of the various passages and caverns. When I was almost to the cave, I felt like I was being followed, and for an instant, my Detection skill went off, but a moment later it ceased. I didn't know what to make of it, and as I froze and listened and looked for another player, I found nothing. Passing it off as some weird event, I moved on and initiated the spawns in the cavern.

I drew my sword from my lower back with my left hand and held it with the blade running the length of my arm and the edge facing the newly arrived enemies. The left-handed reverse grip, as Abaddon had called it, felt as natural as breathing when I used it in battle, which was why I had to perfect it as quickly and flawlessly as possible. These mobs weren't my first, nor would they be my last, and that was for many reasons.

"Now then, loaded words before battle isn't my style, so let's get on with it."

Before the enemies could react, I activated my Sprint skill and stood on the other side of the closest enemies. My cut was so quick and concise, that the monster merely fell into two pieces before exploding, and never uttered a sound. Now it was time to get serious and the other monsters decided to make my thoughts evident by initiating their attack. I leapt over a mid-sweeping attack and kicked the humanoid monster in the face, sending it flying back into one of its counterparts. As the remaining monsters surrounded me, I positioned my feet to execute a special move I had been working on. As multiple attacks came in on me, I pivoted my feet and initiated my rapid spin attack. With my sword arced outward from my forearm, I became a razor-edged spinning top.

The multiple assaults were parried and most of the attacking enemies were killed in my first rotation. Very few remained and as they began to regroup, I utilized my rotational momentum to throw myself straight at their small group. My attack was similar to my initial attack, and ended with the remaining monsters falling into pieces. My form was almost flawless, and my attacks were perfectly timed, but I could still be faster. Abaddon and Lucifer made fun of for this exact thought. I showed them my more advanced techniques and they were astounded and claimed that I was perfect. I couldn't agree, and they told me I was just imagining it. That may have been, but I wasn't imagining my Detection skill going off for a second time.

"Who is there? I know that you're here, there's no hiding from me any longer."

"Well what have we here gents? Looks like he found us, and we have such high hiding levels. That must make you some kind of high roller, and seeing that fancy cloak of yours, I'd say he was one of those trio guys running the frontlines, what do you guys think?"

"Definitely, and look at that sword of his, he must be loaded. Maybe he has more than he wants and wouldn't mind spreading the wealth."

"I think you could be right, what do you think?"

"Sure, let's find out."

A small group of three players emerged from the shadows of the entrance to the cavern. They were fully clothed in black and had their faces covered by what seemed to be masks.

"Who are you?"

"Us? We're just players, same as you, looking for some money to move onward in this game we're stuck in. Would you mind being a good citizen and spreading your wealth a bit?"

"I don't think so. I don't take threats lightly, now I'll ask again. Who are you?"

"Tsk tsk. We have a testy one here, not very friendly at all. Oh well, I guess we'll tell you, that way you can remember who to never cross again. I am PoH, and these two good friends of mine are XaXa and Gant. It's nice to meet you, Caine is it?"

"So you've done some looking into your target, though obviously not enough if you're still seeking me. I'll give you this chance to leave and I'll forget that we ever met. Otherwise, I'm afraid that it'll be you remembering who you should never cross again."

"Oh ho! And you said loaded words before battle wasn't your style. I think we've got someone who likes to play with the truth a bit."

PoH's laugh was soft and full of malice as he motioned for XaXa and Gant to move to either side of me. Their tactics were simple, surround and overpower, that is after their intimidation attempt failed. This must be a group from one those newly rising Orange Guilds.

"You guys must be from one of those orange guilds I take it?"

"Very perceptive. What gave it away? I hope the orange indicators weren't too big of a clue for you."

To my own personal shame, it was at that moment that I noticed the orange indicators above each of the player's heads. I was so concerned with watching their movements that I missed such a simple fact. Nothing to do about it now.

"I'm sure there's a way we can settle this without getting excited and out of control. What do you say?"

"A man of reason, I like your style. How about this? We duel and if I win, then you empty your storage and money, if you win, then we'll leave you to carry on with your business. Deal?"

"How am I to know that you'll keep your word?"

"I am a man of my word, I swear it. We orange players do still have our own code of honor, so you can rest your mind."

His smirk was difficult to read as he sent the duel request. I knew there was no way I could trust him, but I knew they were just after my items and money, so there wasn't a big problem, yet. The best course of action would be to duel him and play it out.

"Fine."

I accepted his request and the start timer appeared. The duel style was time based and the opponent with the least health after 60 seconds was the loser. Now was not the time to lose control or show off, it was time to focus and pay close attention.

"Tell me this PoH. What guild are you guys a part of?"

The timer struck zero as he gave me his answer.

"The Laughing Coffin."

A wide smile spread across his face as he dashed forward and lunged with an enormous cleaver. I hardly had time to bring my sword up and block his attack. As his cleaver made contact with my sword, his eyes went wide and his smile grew even more.

"I had almost forgotten that skill of yours. How delicious it'll be to defeat such a unique and powerful opponent. Do make this fun for me won't you?"

I didn't notice his foot until it made contact with my stomach and sent me flying backwards. I barely held my balance and leapt to the right before his cleaver made contact with the ground where I had been standing. His laughing was laced with insanity as he turned and came after me again. I rushed him and attacked so that he had to block. I began to execute my most complex and concise attacks so that I my confuse him and break through his defense. He was an exceptional fighter and his movements were as irregular and fluid as my own. His unfortunate advantage was his enjoyment of the fight.

Time was ticking away and he had landed a blow while I had not landed a single one, danger and fear began to grasp my throat as my defeat crept upon me. Just as my despair reached its apex, a memory came into my thoughts. It was the day that we left the Town of Beginnings. One thought echoed in my mind, one that I knew I would never forget. We promised to make it out of this game together and to beat it together. We don't break our promises, not now, not ever. My focus narrowed, my movements came under control and my fear was snuffed out. PoH noticed the change as well because his defense was even more intense than before.

I executed an angled rotation attack and spun around while my upper body held a forty five degree angle to the left. PoH was so fixated on blocking the repetitive attack, that he never saw my next attack coming. Just after making contact with his cleaver, I stopped mid spin and rotated back to drive my sword straight into his shoulder. He cried out as his health dropped by over twenty percent and the duel timer struck zero. I had won.

"You are a crafty one, I'll give you that Caine. As promised we'll leave you be for now. Don't ever expect to be safe again. Laughing Coffin knows you and more fearsome yet, I know you. If I were you I'd mind my step and tell your brothers to do the same. We'll meet again swordsman."

PoH and his lackeys filed out of the cavern and disappeared into the shadows. My heart was racing and my mind was racing from what had just happened. We were now a target for one of the orange guilds and I pissed off one hell of a fighter in the process. Things weren't looking too good, and it appeared that our fame had brought about the ugly side all too quickly. That PoH attacked me without provocation, all for items and money. How many others had he picked off who were weak and couldn't defend themselves as I barely did?

A rage burned inside of me that I had never felt before. I, no we, could not allow this to carry on, and had to put a stop to it. A thought dawned in my mind, a thought which finally spoke as to why we were here in SAO, and why we were able to become this strong. We were meant to stop this senseless violence, to save those who are targeted for no good reason, and to bringing about the end of the criminal guilds, and the end of Laughing Coffin. This was no longer simply a game that could kill you, for now there existed those who would do the same. It was now a fight against Kayaba and those who relish in other's pain.

It was time to return and tell Abaddon and Lucifer about this. Abaddon had to stop dragging his feet about it, and I would make sure that he does. He needed to make his decision and to figure it out. We now had a purpose and a reason for it, so there is no way he could resist any longer.

The trek back to the teleporter was quiet and uneventful. My senses were whirling as I continually made sure that I wasn't being followed. I travelled back to our inn and met no other threats as I found Abaddon and Lucifer.

"Caine, you're back a lot sooner than I thought you'd be."

"Abaddon, we need to talk. The three of us."

"Oh okay. Hey Lucifer, let's go back to the room."

We made our way to our rented room and gathered around the table in the room.

"I was just attacked by a member of an orange guild."

"Say what? Are you kidding me, why didn't you message us?"

"Its fine Abaddon, I fought them off, and I'm fine. The real issue is that now we're all targets for the guild known as Laughing Coffin. If they actually communicate with other criminal guilds, then I'd say we'll become public targets for all of them. They were after my items and money, not likely they would have killed me."

"Those bastards. How did you settle it and get away?"

"I dueled the guy who seemed to be leading the small group. His name was PoH. I beat him and he left me alone, but that's not the issue. Think Abaddon, about all those who they've hit before me and all those they'll get to after who will likely be beaten and robbed. Not mention those who may end up dying in the process, and all over such stupid things. It's time you mad your decision. It's our duty and responsibility to take these guilds out and you know it."

"Listen, we're not super heroes. Why is it our duty?"

"Because we are strong enough to do something about it, that's why."

"Caine, you're asking me to put all of us in danger intentionally. That really violates our very purpose for being this strong. We made a promise and we became this strong to keep that promise, not to become avengers of the weak."

"Don't use our promise as a shield Abaddon. That's a coward's way out."

"I see you're adamant about this. How far are you willing to go?"

"A duel."

"A duel?"

"Yes, you and I duel outside, right now. The winner's decision stands, and so you know I'm serious, I'll be using my left-handed reverse grip to fight you."

The shock on Abaddon's face was reflected on Lucifer's face as well. It had sunk in at last, and now they both knew that I meant business. There was no way he would back down and I would make him see that I was right, but even if he doesn't agree, I'll win and make his thoughts on the matter void.

"Fine Caine. We'll duel and you're terms will stand for whoever wins. I will not hold back, at all. I hope you're aware of that."

"Perfectly aware, now let's do this."

I led the way downstairs and onto the street while Abaddon and Lucifer followed behind. The street was cluttered with players and the sun was creeping ever closer to the horizon as I turned to face Abaddon. By my stance and how Abaddon was now standing, people were beginning to understand what was about to happen. Before too long, we were encircled by onlookers who, no doubt, knew who we were. Excitement was flowing through the gathered crowd and it was growing with each passing moment.

"It's time we settled this Caine. We'll make this a first strike victory. Whoever can successfully land an attack on the other claims the win and their decision stands on the subject. Are you ready?"

Abaddon's statement sent a round of whispers and a wave of excitement through the crowd as he sent me the duel request.

"I am ready Abaddon. I hope you are ready, and I hope that you are as resolved to your decision as I am to mine, otherwise you hold no hope of winning."

"Very well, let our weapons demonstrate what your words continue to claim."

I was calm as I accepted the duel request and drew my sword. My stance brought about another round of gasps and whispers. My secret was out, but that was an issue for another time, I had more important things to worry about. The timer struck zero and the street was dead silent as Abaddon smirked and looked me straight in the face.

"Here we go."

**(A/N): There it is! I decided to develop this little segment of Caine's special fighting style so that the development would move on par with the plot. I hope you enjoyed the excitement from Caine's eyes, as that was the best way to write this bit. The cliffhanger was necessary as this chapter had a lot to process already, that and I'm evil. So I'd like to say that this was a successful second update only three days after my last update. I couldn't contain myself. Anyhow, please please please post some comments and reviews for me. I need to know what you guys think and how the story is going so far. I'd appreciate anything you guys can say, even a great job would be awesome. Anyways, until next time, see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Decision

Chapter 11: The Decision

I stared at Caine from across what was to be our battlefield and I could see the conviction and determination in his eyes. He was adamant about his decision and now there was only one obstacle, me. If I were any other player, then this thought would frighten the hell out of me, but I am not just any other player, I am Abaddon, eldest brother of the famous trio. I had both my reputation and my pride on the line here, though there were definitely worst opponents to lose to in truth. Regardless, now was the time to give it my all and not hold back. I held conviction as strong as his.

"Here we go."

To the onlookers, the both of us simply vanished into thin air, but to us we were moving in slow motion toward one another, hell bent on our own victory. My staff was ready for Caine's first attack and we clashed in the middle of the circle with enough force to send us both back from the rebound. I utilized my now backward momentum to backflip and slam my staff into the cobblestone street. It stuck as I planned, and held as I bent it backward before being sent back like a sling shot toward Caine. His strategy was to wait, smart move.

"Here I come."

Just before I would come into range of an attack, I slammed my staff down once more and sent myself above Caine, who had been prepared for an attack from the front. He was completely open for an aerial assault. The surprise on his face didn't last long enough, and before I could rush my attack, he dodged and rolled out of my range. I hit the ground with enough force to make the spectators cover their eyes and ears.

"You're craftier than I remember Caine. Don't tell me you've been holding out on your dear brothers."

"Don't expect I'm like everyone else Abaddon. You know full well that your deception doesn't work so easily on me. We've fought together for too long for you to use such old techniques, don't you agree?"

"Well, as long as you take your own advice, this should prove to be interesting. I hope you're ready because it's time I went full frontal attack. Let's see how well you deal with my craftiness then."

"Announcing your plans is an arrogant move Abaddon. Hope you don't stick your foot so far in your mouth that it hinders you."

"We shall see."

I began to slowly rotate my staff in my hand and gradually increased the rotation speed as I approached Caine. I got my staff to the highest rate of rotation I could maintain before charging forward at Caine. I knew as well as Caine that if I were attack with a full frontal assault, then he would be forced to block the entire time, or take an enormous risk of losing the duel. The advantage was currently mine in that respect. I ran forward and brought down my staff with a power attack on Caine. He blocked my attack with his sword and held his ground as the force ran through his weapon. I then flipped the lower half of my staff upward in order to get under his defenses. He expected as much, and altered his defense to guard a lower attack, but my attack was a ploy. As he moved his sword downward, I stopped rotating my staff upward and attacked directly. My attack managed to knock his moving sword back and pin it against his chest.

I now had my staff pinning Caine's weapon against him, but what caught my eye was his right arm which had a fist coming right toward my left side. I quickly rotated my staff to intercept his fist, but in doing so, I lost the force required to restrain his weapon and he forced me backward. We landed back at square one with nothing lost or gained on either side. Caine was truly a difficult adversary, but the same could be said in reverse towards me.

"I guess it's my move now Abaddon, but I wonder if you can prepare yourself for techniques that you have never seen."

"I happen to have quite the imagination. I'm sure I can manage."

Caine rushed forward and didn't even grant me the pleasure of a retort. My guard was up, but almost not in time as his sword slammed against my staff. I decided to employ a surprise attack, and slammed my staff into the cobblestone, allowing my left hand to support the guard and free my right hand from holding the staff. Due to my gauntlets, my melee attacks were far more effective, and could deliver me a victory. My attack was a surprise as I had hoped, and due to Caine's left handed attack, his left side was open for me to strike.

I was a hairsbreadth away from his left side when he quickly dropped downward and swept his feet into my staff, knocking it loose. I had to think fast because my current motion was leaving wide open for an attack and I had lost sight of Caine. I used my forward motion from the punch to roll forward over Caine and land hard on the other side. My staff ended up against my chest as I rolled along the floor. This was getting too close and I was now panting.

"How'd you like that Caine?"

As I turned to face him, I found his figure in the air coming down for a power attack, and I was in no position to block. I had one last ace up my sleeve and it was an all or nothing attack. As he descended upon me, with his blade poised to strike, I brought the lower end of my staff into an upward arc. I was hoping that it was in his blind spot and as I brought it up for the attack, he made no move to stop it. I knew the result before it happened, and a moment later, my attack knocked Caine out of the air and to the ground, granting me the victory.

The area was silent as Caine hit the ground and the duel declared me victor. I leapt up onto my feet and turned to face Caine who was now sitting with his back to me. I could tell that he was upset that he lost, I would have been too, but I also knew that he wasn't a sore loser. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. The tension left his back and he slumped forward with a deep sigh.

"Looks like you won after all, huh?"

"Only by the skin of my teeth. You really are one bad ass fighter."

"You're not too bad yourself. I guess your decision stands then."

"What the hell is going on here?"

Caine and I turned to face the voice. It was familiar, but one that I hadn't heard in a long time, so I couldn't quite put my finger on whose it was until she strolled right through the crowd to stand, with her hands on her hips, right in front of us. Then I remembered.

"Hello Lady Second. What brings you to our humble abode?"

"This isn't your abode and don't speak to me like that Abaddon. Now what is going on here?"

"Well Asuna, it's something that, quite frankly, is none of your business. It's a personal matter that we have dealt with. So you can just go about your business and have a wonderful day."

"Don't give me that Abaddon. You are causing a ruckus and acting like children for everyone to see. You two represent the whole frontlines just as much as the rest of us do, so this kind of action is inexcusable."

"Hey Lucifer, where'd you go?"

"I'm here Abaddon."

"Good. Tell me, is my memory bad, or does Asuna here look nothing like mom back home? I'm a bit confused."

The rage on Asuna's face was enough to make a floor boss run in terror. The crowd dispersed as quickly as it had formed and left the three of us with an angry Asuna. I couldn't help but continue to smirk as her anger flared.

"Our actions were our own and reflected only our methods of dealing with an intense dispute. We in no way reflect the mentality and actions of the frontlines and the people that title represents. You also have no authority to instruct either myself or my party members as to the proper way to carry out our actions. Last I checked we did not don the white and red of the KoB, Lady Second in Command."

"That arrogance of yours is why you three are without any other companions. It is also why you are the only party short of six members in the boss raids."

"No, you are wrong. The reason why is our choice. I would rather be with Lucifer and Caine alone in any situation than be burdened with some high handed idiot who would otherwise get themselves and the rest of us killed. We are this way because we choose to be, not because others choose to not work with us. Tell me, does your guild exist as one of the best with only three members? Oh the answer is no? Well we three form a party which has existed on the frontlines since day one and we are known as the best, but guess what? There have been and always will be only three of us. How does that go with your little claim Asuna?"

"I have nothing more to say. You merely demonstrated my point."

"If my being right demonstrates my arrogance, then so be it. I'd rather be an arrogant fighter than a humble dead man. Caine, I change my mind. We will go with your decision. Miss Asuna has made my mind up for me. We will become a guild as you so dearly wish. The only three man guild and smallest guild on the frontlines. We will also be the greatest and most powerful guild in all of SAO. Then Asuna can return to me with her words of arrogance and proper action. So, Asuna, you can inform your precious leader Heathcliff and the rest of Aincrad that there will no longer be a three man party on the frontlines. In their place will be the most powerful guild to ever exist. Do you have anything to say to that?"

The same mistrust and dislike that I had seen in Kirito's eyes so long ago, was now aflame in Asuna's eyes. I could tell that she did not believe my words were just that, but I could also tell that she and I were never truly going to see eye to eye. Lucifer and Caine woud just be lumped with me, so our guild would be on her bad side, likely forever.

"Good day, Lady Second."

Caine was on his feet as Asuna walked away. I could feel the storm brewing and I could tell that it was all self-induced.

"Uh, Abaddon. Was it really necessary to talk to Asuna like that? She never really did anything to us. Now I'm sure she hates your guts."

"That's a good thing. Now when the time comes when there is imminent danger and we agree, you can be assured that whatever we agree on is the right choice."

"Something tells me that we haven't heard the end of this."

"Of course not. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn, and I just pissed off the strongest one in Aincrad."

"So Abaddon. About the guild thing."

"Yes. I say we go have a wonderful dinner to celebrate as we decide on a name."

"Hell yeah. I'm starving."

Lucifer led the way to the restaurant and we had a feast as we cheered and laughed at jokes made about the events of the afternoon. Most of the restaurant had witnessed the duel and before long we had the whole restaurant in an uproar of laughter and cheer. I could tell that many were reluctant to join in, but it wasn't necessarily out of fear. I felt like they held a certain form of respect for us, which made it all the better when we included them in the merrymaking. Now we had respect and they liked us, we gained popularity throughout the night. Caine's spirits were at their highest and even he took part in the party.

It was later on that evening that I called everyone to be quiet and listen to my announcement.

"Alright. You all know that we are forming a guild now and the only thing missing is our name, so I have decided upon one and will now tell everyone. Listen up and remember because this won't be the last time you hear this name. I have chosen the name based on some deep thought of mine. Our names, Abaddon, Lucifer, and Caine hold a certain quality about them that you probably never pieced together, and I only recently have. Caine, the name of the first son of Adam and Eve and the first murderer in recorded history after he slayed his own brother Adam. Lucifer, the name of God's first and most holy angel and the first and only angel to wage a rebellion against God. He was then to become the ruler of hell and forever more known as Satan. Lastly, Abaddon, the name of the most powerful gate keeper of hell and he who sends the souls of the damned into it. These three have a similar characteristic, they are reapers of life.

Caine of Adam, Lucifer of his fellow angels and future souls to enter hell, and Abaddon of all unlucky souls sent to hell's gates. Therefore we will henceforth be known as the Reapers of Aincrad, whose members include Caine, the reaper of earth, Lucifer, the reaper of heaven, and Abaddon, the reaper of hell. What do you all think of it?"

The roar was deafening as cheers and shouts rose up. I was certain that my explanation was probably overdone and fell on many deaf ears, but they loved the name all the same. Our name also held a second reason, and it could even be called a second agenda. We were reapers, and due to the incidents of the past day, we now sought those who preyed on the weak and committed crimes against their fellow players. We weren't just players, we were avengers and Caine's words rang through my head as I looked over the crowd. We had power and that gave us a responsibility to help those without it.

As the night dragged on, the crowd thinned out and before long we were heading out as well. I could tell that by this time tomorrow, we would be known all over Aincrad. I had single-handedly fulfilled both Lucifer and Caine's wishes, and there was little that had to be done in order for it to happen. We formed the guild shortly after returning to our rooms at the inn and now a small scythe was next to each of our names.

"You know. We are missing something now."

"What's that?"

"A headquarters. We should get a big fancy one."

"Well I would say that's out of our budget, but we're not exactly a poor guild, now are we?"

"Hell no. Where should we set the headquarters?"

"Let's wait for a higher floor. I'm certain that there are better plots on floors higher than this one. That just gives us more time to save up."

"Yeah. Hey are we going to have a uniform like the KoB or the Holy Dragon Alliance?"

"What does this look like? There are only three of us."

"Technically we already have a uniform, or have you forgotten our unique cloaks?"

"That's right. Now we only need one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Well Caine and I need one more thing. You have bad ass gauntlets, so we should get something like that, and then we'd be set."

"You're really obsessed with this matching thing aren't you Lucifer?"

"It looks stupid if we don't match. How can we be a guild if we don't have a look that signifies our guild?"

"Whatever, do as you like Lucifer. Regardless, we are now a guild."

We decided to call it a night and turn in. I woke up the next morning to loud knocking on my door. It landed somewhere between a knock and a slam as I got up and woke myself up enough to answer the door.

"I'm coming, just stop banging on the door already."

I opened the door to find a certain pink haired blacksmith glaring at me on the other side.

"Are. You. Insane!?"

"Hey there—"

My sentence was cut off by a swift right hook in my shoulder, followed by a slap upside the back of my head. The world was spinning as I picked myself up off the floor.

"What were you thinking picking a fight with Asuna?"

"Do you know her personally? Besides, she started a fight with me. You really ought to get both sides of the story before you decide the wrong doer."

"Asuna and I happen to be very good friends, and she couldn't contain her frustration over a certain arrogant front-liner that made her look like a fool in public. I was there, lost in thought as to who that possibly could have been and you know what? I never thought it was either of the three of you, but I was wrong now wasn't I?"

"You seem very upset, so let me just say that the word arrogance has been thrown around quite a lot and I do believe that a certain individual has a little arrogance of her own to contend with."

I caught the next punch, barely.

"I meant Asuna, you crazy blacksmith."

"I know that's who you meant. Regardless, you've done a good job of making an enemy Abaddon. She wouldn't act warmly towards you if you emptied your col and inventory for her and begged on your hands and knees."

"Well it's a good thing I have no intention of doing such a ridiculous thing. Either way, please tell me that you didn't tell her we know each other because I'll never hear the end of it."

"You think you'd never hear the end of it? She wouldn't stop trying to understand and convince me to never see you again until I begged on my hands and knees."

"Well I guess it could be our secret. We'll have to make sure that she and I never end up at your place simultaneously. That would not end well for your shop."

"Yes, I agree. Now speaking of which, when's the last time you had your equipment checked?"

"Uh…well."

"Do I have to drag you to my shop in order to take care of your equipment, or were you planning on going until it all shattered in the middle of battle?"

"Well a certain individual wouldn't mind if that happened."

She sighed deeply and began to drag me from the room.

"Let's get Lucifer and Caine. We're heading to my shop."

I groaned and cursed my luck as I was dragged down the hall of the inn. I was the luckiest man in the world when it came to the women in my life after all.

**(A/N): Here we are. I hope you all enjoyed the duel, that was the major focus of this chapter and a demonstration of how skilled they have become. I will admit that the speech Abaddon gave was a bit tacky, but I stuck with it all the same. Please review on how you think the story is going so far and let me know what you guys think about the Reapers of Aincrad. I'll be advancing the plot in the coming chapters and introduce a lot more action. Until next time, see ya!**


	12. Chapter 12: Yule Tide Alliances

Chapter 12: Yule Tide Alliances

The days moved by like single frames of a movie in fast-forward and before we could even grasp how fast time was getting away from us, several months had passed and it was now December. The frontlines had reached floor 49, otherwise known as Myugen, but most of the major guilds had returned to floor 35 for the rumored event boss. It was quiet on floor 49 because of this, but none of us were complaining as we enjoyed some relaxation on this quiet Christmas Eve. The Reapers of Aincrad had become a well-known guild as I had predicted, however, what I hadn't predicted was the volume of requests to either join or hire our guild.

We gained not only a higher amount of respect, but also a great level of fame and admiration from the players. Lucifer was rolling in glee of course, and Caine and I didn't mind the attention. It was a nice change, having our skills and abilities recognized, and it also made us high profile targets for our prey. Months may have passed, but the three of us have still continued to hunt the criminal guilds of Aincrad, and have even received a few threats, though none have amounted to anything, yet. Our hunting has been a secret and no one besides the criminal guilds themselves have been made aware of our secondary agenda.

We have only existed as the smallest frontline guild and nothing more. This was our objective and as long as no one else was made aware of our ulterior motives, everyone would be happy. The more pressing issue was the appearance of Christmas, and the prospect of whether or not to purchase gifts. Such a normal and ordinary issue was something that I welcomed since it allowed me to think as I had in the real world, for once. I was determined to bring some normality to our lives for a small time, and this was exactly how.

"Hey Lisbeth?"

"What is it Abaddon?"

"Tell me, do you know any skilled armorers?"

"Why? Your armor is perfectly fine and you couldn't find anything stronger if you wanted to."

"There's something that I want to get for Lucifer, and probably Caine as well. It is Christmas after all."

"I see. Didn't peg you for the sentimental type Abaddon. You feeling okay?"

"Yes, now stop making me sound like a heartless bastard and answer my question please."

"Okay. I do actually know someone you could go see. I believe he is on floor 38 right now. His name is Arsol."

"Okay. I'll head there now and see if he has what I'm after. Thanks Lisbeth."

"Sure thing. Tell him I sent you."

"Got it."

I teleported to floor 38 and soon found an armor shop. I entered the shop and looked around at the array of different types of armor on the walls of the shop.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Welcome to my shop, what can I help you with?"

"Are you Arsol?"

"That's me."

"Lisbeth sent me. She said that you might be able to assist me."

"Aw Lisbeth. Haven't talked with her recently, but a friend of hers is a friend of mine. What would you be looking for?"

"Well my brother was interested in a gauntlet, similar to my own."

"That makes sense. I couldn't believe that you were looking for anything for yourself since your boss drop armor is something else. A gauntlet huh?"

"Yeah, and if you had another one, not necessarily the same type, my other brother could use one as well."

"Your other brother. Say, your name wouldn't happen to be Abaddon, would it?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"No reason, I just realized who I was talking to. You're the leader of the Reapers of Aincrad. Your brothers are Lucifer and Caine, correct?"

"I see you've heard of us."

"Of course. No one in all of Aincrad hasn't heard of you three. It's because of how much I respect your guild that I say, I can't help you."

"Say…what?"

"I don't have the equipment that could suit any of you, so I wouldn't think of wasting your time with less than satisfactory armor."

"I see. You wouldn't happen to know of where I could find such things, would you?"

"That I do know. Like most of your other equipment, it'll be a boss drop. If you go to floor 45, you'll find a side boss which is quite weak, but he's not who you'll be after. He has two flunkies that attack those who challenge the boss. They are superbly strong and most people simply avoid fighting the duo altogether. They are said to drop rare gauntlet style equipment when slayed, but like I said, they're really strong."

"Well, looks like I'll be busy tonight. Where on floor 45 are they?"

"You aren't going to go alone are you?"

"Of course. Can't very well bring the people I'm getting these items for, now can I? That'd ruin the surprise."

"That's insane. You can't take them alone."

"For someone who knows about my guild, you seem to be lacking in faith. You do know that we've taken on fights with odds stacked against us far worse than this. We often fight solo now a days anyway. I'll be fine, but thanks for your concern. Where was it again?"

"You'll find them in a field in the northwest corner of the map on floor 45."

"Thanks. I'll let Lisbeth know that you were a great help. I'll see you around."

I waved over my shoulder as I strolled out of his shop and toward the teleporter. My coat was swirling around me as the wind picked up. All of Aincrad was covered in snow, and the winds cut right through my thin clothing. I didn't mind the cold, but I was taken off guard by the suddenness of these gusts. It was as my coat flapped that I noticed the figure creeping toward my back. My detection skill alerted me as my eye caught them, but I acted normal as they approached. I heard a crunch, then dodged the assailant's attack. As the person sailed past me, I caught their arm and tugged it upward. The person was thrown off balance and lost their footing.

"What do you want?"

"Let me go."

"Who are you? Why are you trying to attack me in a safe zone?"

The shock on the girl's face almost made me laugh and drop her. It looked like she had only just realized that she was in a safe zone and couldn't hurt me.

"I…uh. You can't go fight Zarte. He's mine."

"Zarte? Who's that?"

"Don't play stupid. You were just talking about going to fight him with that armor shop guy. I know what you're planning to do, so playing stupid won't work."

"Oh, I didn't think to ask the boss's name, thanks. That helps."

"I wasn't trying to help you!"

"Well, regardless you did. Now why can't I fight him?"

"I said why. He's mine, no one else can fight him."

"Why is he yours?"

"He killed my best friend, and now I have to be the one to beat him. No one else can beat him, otherwise I won't be able to avenge my friend."

"I see. Well I'm sorry, but that boss has something that I need, and I can't afford to wait to collect it."

"No please. I've been training to fight it, but I haven't become strong enough to fight the two guards and Zarte."

"Hm, well we seem to have an issue here. I have an idea. Are you strong enough to take Zarte alone? I heard he was weak."

"Yeah. Without his guards, I could take Zarte."

"Well, we may be able to come to an agreement then. The items I'm after come from the guards, so I could take them on and you could take Zarte all by your lonesome. How does that sound to you? Consider it a Christmas present from me, considering I don't work with others outside of my guild."

The girl thought hard and seemed to be warring with herself internally as I waited for her response. I began to look her equipment over and, though I didn't know the exact strength of Zarte, I was skeptical of whether she could actually take a boss on by herself.

"Fine. I'll let you help me."

"Good to know that you grasp the actual circumstances of this situation. Now then, I can't very well fight alongside a stranger, so what's your name girl?"

"My name is Riza, so you can stop calling me girl."

"Sure thing. My name is Abaddon, now let's get going."

I turned and walked toward the teleporter. As I turned to face Riza and call out for the teleport, I saw the surprise on her face. I simply ignored it and called out for floor 45. If she was coming, then her shock would fade eventually. As I left the dais of the teleporter, I directed my attention to the northwest ad began to head toward the boss. I got a little ways away when I finally heard Riza's shouts from the teleporter.

"Wait for me!"

"Carry your ass already. I don't have time to dawdle."

"Is your name really Abaddon?"

"Nope, I lied. Did you only hear part of the conversation you eavesdropped on, or what?"

"I didn't hear the beginning. So you're the one they're all talking about then."

"I guess. I wouldn't know, now would I?"

"No, you wouldn't. So you're the leader of the Reapers of Aincrad?"

"Yep. That's me."

"Wow."

"Are you star struck or something? I'm not special, just another player."

"It's not that. It's just that you're exactly like she described you."

"Like who described me, and how did she describe me?"

"A narcissistic ass, with only one redeeming quality."

"And what quality would that be?"

"There's only one of you."

"So, that means that 'she' is…"

"What are you doing with that girl Abaddon?"

As if summoned from the depths of hell, the devil appeared behind me. Riza had to have met her and brought it up so that she'd appear and ruin my perfectly good day. I didn't even have to turn around to know who was behind me, and likely giving me a death stare.

"That would be none of your business, same as always, Lady Second."

"It's almost like you go out of your way to piss me off Abaddon. Tell me, do you treat everyone that way?"

"Nope. Just you. You're the special lady for whom I make the exception of my otherwise gentlemen persona. Though it appears you've decided to spread lies about me to ignorant players. For shame Lady Second."

It took every ounce of my skills to dodge her attack. I barely managed to avoid getting hit, but considering she was the Lightning Flash, that was no easy feat.

"Stop calling me that. Damn it."

"How about we make a deal? You stop wearing your position like a badge and using it to assert your nose into others' business, and I'll stop calling you Lady Second. Sound fair?"

I could see the frustration in Asuna's face as she considered my offer. Riza was frozen in fear as our argument continued.

"Fine. I'll stop being as bossy as long as you stop calling me that."

"Okay. We have a deal, Asuna."

I put my hand out to shake and she took it, rather forcefully. I was grinning like a mad man attempting to hold back my laughter.

"Now may I ask what you're doing, please?"

I could hear the word stick to her tongue as it was forced out. It was all I could do to keep myself from laughing aloud.

"We're heading over to fight Zarte. His goons have something that I want, and Riza here wants to fight the big guy herself. We have ourselves an accord and that's that."

"Yeah, like he said."

"I see. Can you really take that boss on alone? I know that Abaddon can take care of himself, but are you certain that you can?"

Riza looked like she was mixed between anger and fear toward Asuna's question. Something told me that she wasn't certain of her abilities.

"How about this? I can't believe I'm saying this. How about Asuna accompanies us and lends you a hand, if you need it, that way I can focus on my task? She won't kill Zarte, but she'll help you if need be. Sound okay with you?"

"He has a point, and though I have no interest in helping him, I wouldn't mind helping you Riza. What do you say?"

She was conflicted, but I could tell that the prospect of having assistance from Asuna was something that made her feel better.

"Okay, but you only help me. I get to kill Zarte myself."

"Deal. Shall we go then?"

She nodded and the three of us moved forward, toward the northwest. The map was relatively large, so we had to travel for a while. The trip was quiet and calm, but the serenity of the quiet mixed with the whiteness of the scenery brought on a peace in my mind as we walked along. I offered no object of conversation and could tell that the girls grew ever more bored with each passing minute.

"Abaddon?"

"What is it?"

"You said that you don't work with others outside of your guild, but you're allowing me to fight alongside you. Why?"

"Well let's see. You and I have overlapping, but non-intersecting objectives, so working with you seemed like it wouldn't cost me anything. Nothing special or emotionally deep about my decision."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you for helping me."

"Sure thing Riza. Would you mind telling us about what happened the last time you fought Zarte?"

"Oh…yeah I can. It happened two weeks ago. My best friend, Toya, and I were looking to get stronger and get some money for better equipment. We heard about the side boss on this floor and decided that we could handle it with just the two of us. We went to fight Zarte with teleport crystals ready in case. The fight wasn't too bad, but the guards were relentless and it took everything we had to keep them from killing us while we fought Zarte. We were slowly being overpowered and we decided to teleport out and save ourselves, but Toya was killed as she was calling the teleport. I had already activated the teleport and watched as she was struck down by Zarte. That's why I have to kill him myself, I have to avenge Toya's death."

"That's horrible. I'm sorry Riza."

"Don't worry Riza. No one will be dying today. That's not just a promise, it's a guarantee. You got it?"

"Yeah. Thanks Abaddon. Thank you Asuna."

"Of course."

"We're here. The field opens up just ahead, and I can detect enemies ahead of us. Prepare yourselves. Remember, the guards are mine and you two can focus on Zarte. Teleport out if it gets hairy, got it?"

"Yeah, let's go."

I allowed the calm of the area to sink into my mind and I drew my staff. As my focus narrowed and my mind readied itself, I sprinted forward, leaving the girls behind. I leapt out into the open field and attracted the attention of the sentinels. They were big, but I could see what I was after on their arms. They each wore a gauntlet on opposite arms, and they appeared to be mirrored images of each other, like Siamese twins.

"Let's do this!"

My first attack was below their initial strike and took down their legs. They fell heavily on their faces as Riza and Asuna charged past and toward Zarte. I began to rotate my staff in my hand as the sentinels regained their footing. It was rotating at maximum speed as they charged me. I released my attack and slammed my staff into the first sentinel's head, sending it into the second. As they fell over themselves once again, I leapt after them and unleashed a barrage of jabs on the first sentinel. The second one caught me off guard with an attack from around the first one's body.

"Looks like you do have some tricks up your sleeve. It's about time you guys got serious. Bring it on!"

It appeared that they decided to listen to me and began attacking in complex and seemingly erratic sequences. I could see why they were a pain for those who came to fight Zarte before. It was so much fun that I couldn't stop smiling as I fought them. I was slowly chiseling their health away while dodging their continued assault. When the health finally reached the red, I swept their legs out from under them once more and leapt up for my power attack.

"Here comes the Meteor Strike!"

My staff spun so rapidly in my hands that it was invisible. My attack charged and I unleashed it just above them, bringing my staff down with the force of a meteor. The attack destroyed the twins simultaneously and scattered them into small shards. As I finished the twins, I turned to look at how Riza and Asuna were doing. As I got a good look, I noticed that tears were streaming down Riza's eyes as she aggressively attacked Zarte over and over again. I saw Asuna standing by, but she was just as shocked by the scene as I was.

"Now die for Toya!"

Riza unleashed what I assumed to be her strongest attack on Zarte and he fizzled before exploding into millions of shards. The 'Congratulations!' filled the air, but Asuna noticed what I had as the shards disappeared. Riza was losing it and going crazy. Before Asuna could react, I sprinted forward and grabbed Riza to stop her from attacking the spot where Zarte had been. She was sobbing and thrashing in my embrace as her rage flared uncontrollably.

"Let it out Riza. I am here to hold you up, so you can let it all out. You've done it, and now Toya can rest knowing that you destroyed her killer. Let it all out, I'm here."

Her thrashing subsided and she dropped her weapon before hugging me back and sobbing into my chest. I held her head and rubbed her back as she sobbed and cried. Asuna walked toward us and put her hand on my shoulder. Her eyes spoke her gratitude louder than she could have ever shouted it. I could tell that she was holding back her own tears and allowed Riza to cry until she was done. She eventually grew quiet and still. It took a little for me to realize that she had cried herself to sleep and Asuna nearly died trying not to laugh at me carrying the unconscious girl back to town.

I rented a room at the inn and Asuna and I sat at the table in the room as Riza slept on the bed. I opened up my menu and checked my new items. Sure enough, I had each of the gauntlets from the twins that I had defeated and the stats were similar to those of my own. It was perfect.

"Did you get what you were after?"

"Yep. Exactly what I was after. It's perfect."

"That's good. As for Riza, thank you."

"I did what was required and nothing more. Thanks isn't necessary."

"You seemed to be used to doing that sort of thing. It was pretty amazing of you Abaddon. I never would have guessed that of you."

"People often have a knack for surprises, especially people you barely know. Isn't that right Asuna?"

"Yeah. Say Abaddon, what are you and your brothers doing tomorrow?"

"Well its Christmas, so we'll be relaxing and eating most of the day. I hate to brag, but my cooking skill is a force to be reckoned with."

"Your cooking skill? You actually worked on it?"

"Yeah. Wait let me guess, you're surprised?"

"Yeah. Anyone would be. I've never met a frontliner who has worked on their cooking skill."

"Well I was tired of buying meals, and not to mention my brothers and I have spent months out in the fields training and hardly ever saw a town, so cooking was kind of necessary for us to have food. Why are you so interested in our plans for tomorrow?"

"Well, it's just that…I had no plans, but a good friend of mine wanted to get together and I thought that we could all get together and I could cook something as a token of my gratitude for you helping Riza."

"Color me surprised. I couldn't possibly pass up an offer for food from the Asuna, now could I? Sure, come on over to our place tomorrow and bring your friend too if they don't mind. I'll have Riza join us too so I can keep an eye on her. What's your friend's name by the way?"

"Oh, she's a blacksmith, and her name is Lisbeth. She told me you guys haven't met, so I thought it would be a good time for you guys to meet."

"Oh yeah? Well great, bring her along and we'll all have a big feast."

"Great."

I could feel my heart racing in my chest as my mind attempted to find a way to avoid the wrath of Asuna the Lightning Flash when she found out just how well Lisbeth and I knew one another. It was going to be a colorful Christmas indeed.

**(A/N): Here it is guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I've been all over the place recently, so I only just got around to writing this chapter, sorry for the wait. Regardless, let me know what you're all thinking and review on how you think the story is going. I'm hoping to keep things exciting as we move forward, so let me know how I'm doing. Until next time, see ya!**


	13. Chapter 13: New Year Revolutions

Chapter 13: New Year Revolutions

Christmas Eve night ran away like a frightened stallion and before I knew it, Christmas morning was smiling malignantly on my face. Asuna had remained with Riza on floor 45 while I returned to the current base of the Reapers of Aincrad on floor 40. It wasn't anything fancy, but a more permanent residence was a pleasantry we could more than afford. Of course we were really holding out for something outrageous and extravagant that we knew awaited us on a higher floor. Our base was somewhat of a small mansion with fully furnished rooms throughout. It may be temporary, but we weren't going to sell ourselves short for any reason.

I arrived home late in the night and fell asleep instantly, however, I awoke with the sun the following morning. I couldn't afford to sleep the day away with guests coming over and various other things to take care of. We had a guild meeting that morning as well, so I wasn't going to get a moment's rest the whole day. I got out of bed and headed for the conference room where we were holding the meeting. The conference room was the most intricate and advanced room in the mansion, with every battle and information item we could get our hands on contained within it. Here we devised strategies, planned assaults, tracked criminal guilds, followed rumors, and advanced our own progress.

We spared no expense and ensured that we met in luxury and comfort as well. Thanks to our contacts with Lisbeth and various other artisans, we had the most powerful and high level weapons on the market contained within our very own armory attached to the conference room. I found Caine and Lucifer seated at the grand table in the conference room discussing current criminal guild movements. This aspect of our guild activities was kept top secret and no one knew of our otherwise unusual business.

"Morning guys. Ready to begin the conference?"

"Yep. Let's make this a quick one, I'm enjoying my relaxation and would like to enjoy Christmas while I'm at it."

"Well now that you mention it, we'll be having guests later on for dinner, and I have gifts for you two. It'll help you enjoy the day."

"What sort of gifts?"

I opened my trading window and sent the right gauntlet to Lucifer and the left gauntlet to Caine. The notification popped up in front of them and they opened their inventory to check.

"Holy shit. You didn't."

"I did. That's what I was taking care of yesterday as a matter of fact. Those two have stats almost identical to my own, so there's no downsizing on your current gear. What do you think?"

Lucifer was already equipping his new armor and Caine was following suit. I hadn't looked at the gauntlets' appearances yet, so we were all amazed by how great they looked. Lucifer was glowing and Caine seemed impressed with his new appearance.

"This is amazing. You found exactly the right ones. Now it's perfect."

"Good to hear. Now let's take care of this meeting so I can figure out our food for later."

"That's right. Who are our guests? Besides Lisbeth that is."

"Very funny, but she is coming. That's actually the tricky part about today."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't complete yesterday's mission alone. I met this lower level girl named Riza and she was desperate to kill the boss I took on for those gauntlets, and I ran into Asuna."

"You don't mean that…"

"Yes. Asuna the lightning flash is joining us and Riza is too. That's the tricky part, considering Lisbeth and I have kept it a secret from Asuna that we know one another. I may actually be killed this evening."

"You really know how to screw up don't you?"

"Shut it."

"On a similar topic, I have spoken with Klein and the rest of the Fuurinkazan this morning and I've received some interesting news."

"How is that a similar topic?"

"They're coming to dinner."

"Of course. Did you tell him to bring something for dinner?"

"Yes. He'll bring a dessert, now as for the news. He and his guild went after the rumored event item last night, and guess who they found attempting to solo the boss."

"A certain swordsman comes to mind, but what about that guild of his?"

"I asked the same thing, and in regards to the item, it was a resurrection item. This should grant some insight as to what happened to them. He gave the item to Klein after seeing that it only worked within ten seconds of a player's death. This has lead me to believe that they may be dead, or otherwise scattered due to a death."

"That's spectacular. Now we have to deal with him again. Sticking with that guild kept him on the lower floors and out of our hair, but now he'll be right on our asses again."

"Well it's a good thing we haven't been idle then isn't it? Besides we no longer have any reason to worry about Kirito since we have our new mission. He is of little consequence by comparison. We'll just be seeing more of him is all. Now let's move on since we now have to cater to nine other people this evening."

Our meeting moved on and after finding nothing out of the ordinary from the usual activity found in Aincrad, we convened and went about our own tasks until the first guests were to arrive. I went to the kitchen, my own private pride and joy, and began preparing the necessary ingredients for the now massive dinner I had to prepare. I was sorting herbs when I heard the knocking on the front door. I went to see who had arrived and found Caine answering the door. Outside were Asuna, Lisbeth, and Riza arriving quite early.

"Welcome to the residence of the RoA. Please make yourselves at home."

"Thanks for inviting us Abaddon. This is my friend Lisbeth that I told you about."

I could see Caine smirk and hold back a laugh as he greeted Riza.

"So nice to meet you Lisbeth. Welcome."

"Thank you. It's nice to finally meet the Abaddon I've heard so much about."

"Please, no need to inflate my buoyant ego. Not that I'm upset, but why have you all arrive so early? There's still quite some time before we'll be eating."

"I thought I could help you cook since my cooking skill is quit high. I also figured that these two could be social and enjoy a nice afternoon here."

"I see. Well come on in and I would appreciate your assistance in the kitchen. Caine go get Lucifer and please entertain our guests. Show them around and such."

"Will do. Riza, Lisbeth, if you could come with me, I'll collect my brother and we'll show you around."

Lisbeth and I exchanged glances as Asuna headed for the kitchen and Caine led the way up our central staircase. I followed Asuna and she began to bring out her own ingredients to prepare for cooking.

"So you brought your own ingredients, how considerate of you."

"I told you I'd make a dish. Its durability will be higher if I don't have to travel with it, so I brought what I needed to make it here. I hope you have…"

"Everything? Yes I would happen to have everything that can be used in cooking. My personal fortune spared no expense in any aspect of this mansion, the kitchen included. If you can't find the instrument in here, it doesn't exist. Now is there anything else?"

"Not about cooking."

"Oh? What about then?"

"It's Riza. I'm not sure about how she's doing. It seems like she's okay, but I'm not so sure."

"I would suggest asking her, but I know she'd never admit it if something were wrong. Don't worry, we'll just watch her and pay attention to any strange activity. This change of pace should help her calm down and adjust herself."

"You're right."

"How'd that taste?"

"Bitter. You think either of your brothers will put the moves on Riza or Lisbeth?"

"What makes you think my brothers are like that?"

"All guys are like that."

"Is that so? Care to point out all the times I've made a move on you?"

"You're not all guys."

"That makes sense. Thank you for clarifying that I'm not a part of 'all guys'. What exactly does that make me?"

"Okay, I meant most guys."

"That still doesn't say what I am."

"You're too in love with yourself to make a move on a girl. That's what you are."

"Harsh. I'm not sure I love anything that much. You put far too much stock in my narcissism, you know that?"

"That's your opinion."

"So too is it yours. Care to tell me what's really on your mind concerning this topic? You and I both know you're beating around the bush."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll be as soft and kind as possible when I say this. Though it may seem as such, I do not feel an attraction to you, so if you feel one toward me I am truly sorry. It is impossible for me to reciprocate those feelings. Try not to take this too h—"

My sentence was interrupted by a frying pan to the side of my head. I've never flown so far from an attack in my life and the crash afterward was just as painful. I turned to find Asuna gripping the frying pan with such force it looked like she might squeeze its durability to zero any second.

"I would never feel that way about you, ass."

"I can't tell. Seems that such a little joke really flustered you. Sure that you're not just suppressing your true feelings?"

I caught the flying frying pan, though I was prepared this time.

"How about we stop talking and get back to cooking? Deal?"

"Fine. It's about time."

"Is everything alright in here?"

Riza and Lisbeth were standing in the doorway with Lucifer and Caine standing behind them. Lucifer and Caine were laughing while the girls looked back and forth between Asuna and me with wide eyes.

"It's nothing, just how we've always described her sensitivity, right Lisbeth? Oh…son of a…"

Asuna was no longer attending to the cooking, she was frozen. It appeared that my slip of the tongue didn't get past her, nor would I be able to avoid the hell afterward. Let's just say that it was very loud in the mansion for some time after that and it ended with Asuna cooking her dish alone in the kitchen and the rest of us in the living room. I would be taking over the kitchen once she finished to take care of dinner. Right on time, the Fuurinkazan arrived and all of our guests were now gathered in the living room.

The rest of the afternoon passed with me cooking in the kitchen and everyone else laughing and conversing in the living room. Once the hostility did down, the atmosphere was quite comfortable and enjoyable. Dinner came and Asuna and I were positioned at the heads of the table. Not necessarily the best idea considering I couldn't resist teasing her. When she happened to look up and her eyes passed by me, I couldn't resist waving with a goofy grin on my face. The lightning flash was not a title given for nothing, and a fork in the forehead is one way to be sure of that.

The night moved on and before long everyone was heading home and saying their goodbyes. The next few days came and went. We cleared floor 49 and now faced the half-way point of SAO as New Year's came around. That's when our attention was shifted. It was on New Year's Eve that our fiercest prey, the Laughing Coffin, committed the ultimate atrocity and earned our undivided attention. A poor guild was slaughtered on New Year's Eve at the hands of the Laughing Coffin and now all of Aincrad was made aware of the criminal guild's existence.

We began to aggressively seek information from any and every broker we could find on the dealings of Laughing Coffin. Their secrecy was a formidable obstacle, but never before had we sought something with such ferocity. Sleep no longer existed for us as we hunted orange and now red players by night and fought on the frontlines by day. We had developed our endurance so much that doing this was nothing and before long we were picking off smaller criminals one by one. Other criminal guilds existed, so we weren't completely idle when Laughing Coffin was invisible.

Our reputation on the frontlines began to change as our banter lessened and we began to push forward ever more aggressively. We no longer played around while we fought and our attacks became more and more powerful and precise. Before long people simply gave up attempting to fight while we were around due to our speed and aggressive combat style. We were killing relentlessly and never stopping until we cleared our desired areas. More often than not, we found ourselves alone and far apart from each other as our tasks continued to hold our attention. Then something happened, and I received an urgent message from Lucifer saying he was in pursuit of a Laughing Coffin member. Caine and I were sprinting to Lucifer.

I could hardly tell what I was flying past as I rushed to the floor teleporter and teleported to floor 30 where Lucifer was. For the first time since I entered this game, the teleport felt like it was taking forever. The town on floor 30 materialized and I was off to the west in pursuit. It wasn't a particularly thick jungle that I was running through, but visibility wasn't the best as I ran toward the location Lucifer had mentioned. When I reached what appeared to be a ruined temple, I found Caine. Together, we entered the ruins and headed downward into semidarkness. Things were quiet until we got a ways down, then we heard the sounds of a conversation.

"You act pretty tough for someone all by his lonesome Mister Lucifer. Or would you rather we called you the Reaper of Heaven?"

"Whatever helps you pass on when I sent you bastards to hell."

"Come on now, doesn't that make you as bad as us if you kill us?"

"If I go to hell for it, then so be it, but at least I'll stop your senseless killing. I'd rather suffer the consequences of killing slime like you than protect myself and allow weaker people to die by your hands."

"That's very high and mighty of you, but I'm tired of hearing this nonsense so it looks like it's time for you to die. Hope you're ready."

"Oh, I was born ready."

There was silence before the sound of metal hitting metal. Caine and I crept into the room and snuck around behind the assailants. There were four of them, all distracted with Lucifer, though no telling for how long. Caine and I looked at one another and nodded before launching our sneak attack. They were caught by surprise and Caine and I were able to knock three of them away from Lucifer before both groups gathered and sized each other up.

"So the cavalry has arrived, huh? This should be fun. We'll kill the strongest guild right here, then no one will ever cross us again. We thank you for your contribution."

"Never thought I'd meet so many people who wanted to die so quickly. Should prove to be interesting, though one of you has to survive because we need information."

"We'll see what happens. Let's do this."

Lucifer charged with a power aerial attack while Caine charged low and fast. I stood my ground and waited for them to come to me. Unfortunately our confidence did not affect their fighting as it had for past small time criminal players. These guys were blood thirsty and likely crazy, so this fight would prove difficult. The trick to fighting criminals was to allow them the first strike, that way it is recognized as self-defense by the system and our indicators remain green.

Our attack pattern forced the two in the center to choose an opponent, leaving them momentarily open for attack. I used throwing needles to gain the closest one's attention and secretly sowed the seeds for a status inhibitor. It would take some time to kick in and before he even knew what was happening, he'd drop in the middle of battle. We picked up some useful tricks from the scum we hunted. The needle did the trick and he was now charging me with his sword drawn. They were so predictable and as he drew nearer, he went right for the cheapest attack, as I anticipated.

He swung high in a large arc for my head, but his real attack was at my feet as he aimed a kick for my feet. In one motion, I knocked his sword back with my staff and leap lightly upward so that my feet tucked up toward my body and I hardly moved upward at all. The look of surprise on his face was all I needed to unleash my unrelenting wrath and fighting pleasure onto the man before me. When I later reflected back on the fight, I realized just how horrific my facial expressions must have been to witness. It was something which I never took pride in, but could never stop from happening.

As the noises of our battle reverberated through the room, grunts and swearing could be heard from the criminal players while laughter and taunts came from the three of us. We were finally fulfilling our secondary purpose and doing it exceptionally. The man that I hit with the dart was in the middle of a power attack when his paralysis kicked in and he stopped dead in his tracks. I followed up his surprised with a strong side swipe to the side of his head, sending him flying into the wall and out of the way. We now had an informant.

"It's done! Take care of the rest!"

To the Laughing Coffin players and anyone who could have been watching, it was like three totally different players had taken over our bodies and we began to move with such speed that we were not much more than blurs. My attacks were no longer playful and careful, they were malicious and precise. Each attack found its mark and made target's health drop like a bad joke. I managed to knock my opponent's weapon from his hands, then in another fluid motion, I unleashed the highest hit count barrage of jabs I had ever performed. My hits were so powerful and rapid, that the guy barely had time to get out a cry of pain before he fell and exploded into millions of shards.

Caine and Lucifer finished their targets as well and the three of us approached the paralyzed player lying against the wall. I crouched down and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Hello. Now we can talk one to one. No one else can hear us. Listen closely and pay close attention to what I tell you. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Now you re practically useless right now and I don't feel like deciphering paralyzed drivel, so we are going to go somewhere nice and quiet and remote, so you can tell us everything about Laughing Coffin. Oh and though we may not be able to necessarily torture you here, we have ways. Don't expect to be rescued either, that's a fairy tale you might as well forget. Now are you ready to spill your guts, or shall we spill them for you?"

**(A/N): So many things to say right now. One, consecutive updates in consecutive days, damn I'm good. No need to thank me, it's all in a day's work. Next, it's pretty insane to start a chapter so light and happy then end it with such a sinister situation, but I thought it'd be more dramatic that way. It's about time I showed you guys the darker side of the RoA and its members. As for what happens to the poor bastard who was captured, you'll have to wait and see. Please review and let me know what you guys think. I'm dying for some feedback here, so please make my day. As for the next update, it shouldn't be long, but definitely not tomorrow. Otherwise, until next time, see ya!**


	14. Chapter 14: Losing Control

Chapter 14: Losing Control

The Laughing Coffin member was very compliant, but considering that he obviously valued his pitiful life, that much came as no surprise. Getting him to talk didn't look like it would be too difficult, but then again, there have been stranger things. We dragged him to the teleporter under cover of night and returned to our mansion as discreetly as was possible with a hostage. He may have been a criminal player, but others wouldn't exactly understand why we were taking him back to our mansion, and not to the prison that the Army had on floor 1. All things considered, it was best that no one knew of what we were up to.

"So, we're really doing this then?"

"Of course. How else do you suggest we get what we want from him? It may be low and underhanded, but he's not exactly a model citizen. Would it have been better if we had simply killed him along with his companions and been on our merry way? That seems wasteful to me."

"Abaddon's right Lucifer. It may seem wrong, but it's for a greater good. We knew that we weren't going to be heroes, or that we could do this without soiling our hands. We weren't meant to be the heroes, after all, the Reaper is never cast in a light of admiration or heroism. The Reaper is a symbol cast in the light of fear, hatred, and defilement. Such is the path we have crafted for ourselves."

"Right. Let's do this then."

I lead the way through the door connecting the conference room to the armory, which we had retrofitted into a sort of torture chamber upon returning with our 'guest'. The man in question was tied to a chair and gagged for no better reason than the effect considering no one would actually be able to hear him from outside of the room. Lucifer and Caine leaned against the side walls and I approached our captive.

"Hello there. I hope you've had time to arrange your thoughts and get your information in order so that we can do this quick and easy. Please tell me that I'm not just wasting my breath."

I removed his gag and allowed him to sit for a moment and collect himself.

"If you think you can scare information out of me, then you're crazy. There's nothing you can do that would make me talk."

"You're right. The pain receptors aren't high enough for us to authentically torture you, but then again we were really only relying upon your desire to live to give you that boost of confidence. We may not be able to bring on pain to make you talk, but if you continue to be obstinate and otherwise useless, then we'll simply kill you and find another, more willing informant. Tell me, would you die to protect the members of your murder guild? Is your loyalty that strong?"

"Listen, if I tell you then I'm dead, and if I don't you'll kill me. Either way I'm dead, so I'm not going out a squealer."

"So noble for a piece of slime. Tell me, did your leader inspire such notions, or have you always been devoted to such disgusting acts?"

"You don't know who you're messing with. Our leader is merciless and cunning. He'll make your life so miserable that you'll take your own life or beg him to do it to escape the pain."

"Sounds charming. Tell me, who is this wonderful man?"

"You've met him, Reaper of Earth. His name is PoH."

"Son of a…"

"Was he the one who attacked you back in Ronbaru?"

"Yes. The bastard was more bloodthirsty than the most hellish monsters we've fought in Aincrad. He made me sick and what's worse, he's no pushover in a fight. He fights on the same level as we do, and he's dirty. I barely beat him when we fought. I'm certain that he's been figuring out ways to beat all three of us since we've pretty much declared war on all criminal guilds."

"That sounds like loads of fun. Why the hell do we always get ourselves into these messes? Regardless, I say we just cut this guy's head off and be done with it. He obviously won't spill on his good buddies. There's no point in wasting our time. I'll do it."

Lucifer kicked off of the wall and drew his axe. He approached the man and poised his axe for an attack.

"I'll take it off in one quick swing, no problem. Ready?"

"Go for it."

Lucifer reared back for his attack and began to swing his axe when the man began to cry out.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!"

"Oh?"

"I'll tell you. I didn't think you'd actually kill me. You just have to make sure that the others can't find me, otherwise they'll kill me for sure."

"Okay. We'll tuck you away safely in the prison on floor 1. Sound good to you? We won't let anyone know and you can remove yourself from their friends list to be certain they can't find you."

"Are you sure they can't get me in there?"

"Of course. The Army guards that prison and no one has escaped, or been killed once imprisoned. You'll be fine, now tell us what we want to know."

"Okay, here's what I know. Our—"

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the front door and it sounded like the person was about to break the door down. I growled in irritation and went to see who was at the door. I glanced at Lucifer and he nodded back. He would take over while I was out. The banging on the door persisted as I continued down the staircase. When I reached the door, I ripped it open as violently as the game would allow me to.

"What the hell do you want!?"

"It's about time. Why haven't you responded to any of my messages?"

"What messages? Oh, I turned off my notifications, I was busy and wanted no distractions."

"Well guess what? You've really screwed things up this time."

"Just get to the damn point already. I'm busy."

"The boss raid on the floor 50 boss is going on right now and most of the fighters have fled leaving only Heathcliff and a few other KoB fighters to take on the boss alone."

"Why the hell are they taking on the boss? We weren't told about this plan."

"The plans were made yesterday and Asuna couldn't get ahold of any of you to let you know what was happening. I've been trying to get in contact with you guys for two days now. You have to get to the dungeon on floor 50 and help them."

"Son of a bitch! This always happens."

I didn't bother to shut the door or say anymore. I merely turned on my heel and ran up the staircase back to the armory. I burst through the door and found Lucifer and Caine interrogating the captive.

"Time to go. The KoB has stirred up a shit storm they can't handle. Floor 50 boss raid has gone south. He'll have to wait."

"You're kidding right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding? Heathcliff is holding the frontline against the boss alone right as we speak. Let's go!"

"What about him?"

"He's told you things right?"

"Yeah."

"Then if he leaves he'll be hunted by both us and his former guild. He will stay put, right?"

"Yep. I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine. Let's go bail out the KoB."

The three of us closed up the mansion then sprinted to the teleporter to go to floor 50. Lisbeth waved us off and sent a message to Asuna to let her know we were on our way to help. I was livid and as the floor 50 scenery materialized, I didn't hesitate to sprint to the dungeons at full speed and ignore every person along the way. As far as I was concerned, every player not in that boss room was dead weight and useless to me. It took much longer than I liked to reach the room and as we reached the large doorway, we were met with a horrid scene.

There was an enormous six-armed statue brutally attacking Heathcliff, but what was truly obscene was that only a half dozen other players were present. It meant that many players died by the boss or fled like cowards. I don't remember drawing my staff or charging in, but the next thing I knew, I was leaping onto the statue and aggressively assaulting it. Lucifer and Caine followed my lead and we were able to pull the boss's attention away from Heathcliff and onto us. We did not know how long he held off the boss, but he did a wonderful job.

The boss had already lost a health bar and half of the next. The RoA would now finish what the KoB and other no name cowards started. Our attacks were coordinated and required no verbal communication in order to properly function. The main issue was that the boss had so many limbs to avoid while fighting it.

"Lucifer, Caine, I got this bastard. Go make sure that the wounded get help or get out. No one else needs to die today. Have Heathcliff regroup the remaining fighters and bring everything they have as soon as possible. Go!"

They left without a word and followed my instruction. I kicked off the statue and stood facing it, sizing it up while it gathered itself for another assault. The three of us were able to polish off the health bar it had and take a chunk out of the next bar. I stared at its cold face and a wide grin broke out across my face. I could feel how terrifying my face must have looked.

"Alright you ugly bastard. You've caused me far too much of a headache, so I'll tell you what. I'm going to finish you off quickly before anyone else can come and steal the pleasure of killing you from me. Deal?"

The giant statue charged at me, seemingly in agreement of my terms. I was grinning like a mad man, and as the statue drew closer, my staff glowed brighter and brighter, slowly charging my strongest attack. The statue was mere feet from me when I leapt forward and unleashed my attack. My staff swung in a deep upward arc and slammed into the statue's stomach. The impact sent the statue sprawling backward before it fell onto its back. I wasted no time and was already halfway to the monster before it even began to fall. As it hit the floor, I brought a powerful aerial attack down, effectively maximizing the fall damage and dealing the attack damage simultaneously.

The last health bar glowed a bright red. The statue began to stir in response, but before it could manage any fruitful movement, I began my barrage of rapid jabs to its face. The statue actually released wails of pain as I beat the monster's health out of it. The rush of the moment was more than I could stand and I activated another attack as my barrage ended. With my staff tucked between my back and arms, I leapt upward and began to spin like a top. I was spinning so fast that my staff became a saw and each attack followed the last so rapidly and seamlessly that I began to cut into the statue's surface.

"Now you die!"

The end of my rapid rotation gave me the proper momentum to sail high into the air and prepare my final aerial attack to finish the monster. I began to rotate my staff faster and faster as I reached the apex of my flight and began to fall back toward the grounded statue. Once my staff reached its maximum rotational speed, I brought it down and around over my head before slamming straight down onto the statue's head. The head shattered and the boss sputtered before disappearing completely. I was crazed, my rage uncontrollable and I began to attack the floor where the boss had been. I didn't even feel the hands grab hold of me and stop me.

"Abaddon! Stop! It's over!"

My staff fell from my hands and I fell into a heap in what turned out to be Asuna's arms. My whole body was shaking as Asuna gripped me tightly and called out my name. Lucifer and Caine were at my side as well, attempting to calm me, but before I could completely gain control, my eyes were filled with tears. I broke down and lost control. It took some time before I calmed, but even then I was unresponsive to their calls. Between the three of them, they carried me back to the mansion and got me into my bed.

The next time I regained consciousness, I found Asuna asleep in a chair next to my bed. I didn't know what time it was, let alone what day.

"Hey there. Didn't realize you had time to be laying around doing nothing."

"It's about time you woke up, and I wouldn't be laying around if a certain someone didn't go crazy and lose control like a mad man. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been out of it for a while. I'm also confused as to what exactly happened. I think I know, but the details are fuzzy."

"Well after you defeated the floor boss, you went crazy and started attacking the floor before I got to you. Then you just collapsed in my arms and started to cry uncontrollably. All the while you refused to say anything to us. Then you just lost consciousness. You've been out for a day and a half now. I've never seen anything like it."

"I've never heard of anything like this either. I feel strange, but what I know was clear at the time was how angry I was, and how much I just wanted to kill that thing. I lost control."

"Yeah. Abaddon, it's a good thing that there were so few of us there."

"Why?"

"Well, when you fought, your face was…disturbing. Most people would be confused or get the wrong idea about you if they saw, but everyone there knew you to some degree, but that only made it more disturbing."

"My face? I do remember smiling at some point. Now that I think about it, it felt scary when I thought about how my face must have looked, but that didn't really matter to me at the time."

"Yeah, well it's probably best if you refrain from doing that again. If others were to see that, they may be frightened. I know that Lisbeth would be devastated if she ever saw you like that. It would terrify her."

"You're right. I don't know what happened, but the rage started to build once Lisbeth told me what was happening. The whole way to the boss, my anger and rage built up. It was intense, but I couldn't suppress it. What did Heathcliff have to say?"

"He thanked your brothers for your help and ignored your breakdown. He attributed it to the stress of the frontlines and your guild's obsession with being the best."

"He's probably right, but how did he take to his second in command staying with me? Sounds like that wouldn't be very favorable considering we just moved onto a new floor."

"He understood the necessity. Your guild is invaluable to the frontlines, and therefore invaluable to the KoB. We value you and your brothers more than any other players outside of our guild."

"That makes me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. On another subject, think I could coerce you into making me some food? I know I can trust you to make something good."

"Making me serve you food because you're sick? That's low, even for you Abaddon."

I could hear the smile in her voice as she left the room. I stared up at my ceiling and let my mind drift. What happened? Why did I lose control? I was at a loss for an answer as my mind wandered through possibility after possibility. I was deep in thought when the door opened and a form rushed toward me and dived on top of me.

"What the hell?"

Fists began to pound on my chest relentlessly. I managed to look down and make out the identity of my attacker.

"Lisbeth, what the hell are you doing?"

When she looked up, tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were screaming out to me. She had been worried the whole time and now the tension had finally broke.

"You idiot. I didn't tell you about the raid so you'd go and lose your mind. What happened to you? I've been worried sick because of you. Riza and everyone else has been coming in and out for the last two days to make sure that you were alright. You have a lot to answer for mister."

"Well I can't answer anything if I can't breathe, now can I? Look, I'm fine. There was just some weird thing that happened and now it's all better, nothing to worry about."

Lisbeth slapped me, and even though I couldn't feel the pain, I got the message.

"You really are an idiot. We're all worried to death about you and you just push it off and say that nothing's wrong. Stop doing that already."

"Lisbeth, listen, I'm serious about you guys not worrying. I'll always be in danger and sometimes I will be hurt, but being worried will only make things harder on you. I understand that you all care, but it's causing a burden on you that I can't allow to persist. I can handle myself, so please don't worry so much. Besides, I don't deserve your concern."

"What does that mean? Of course you do. No you're just spouting off nonsense."

"No I'm not. If you knew what I've done, then you wouldn't be so quick to hand out your sentiments. Damn it."

"What do you mean by that? What have you done?"

"Never mind. Forget I said anything."

I got up and started to leave.

"No, I won't just forget what you said. Explain yourself Abaddon."

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Just leave me be and mind your own business. I didn't ask for your concern and I told you to drop it."

"Abandon, talk to me. What is wrong with you?"

"I told you to leave me alone. You want to know what is wrong? You are what's wrong. I can't breathe without you questioning and badgering me over and over again. I told you everything was fine, but you just kept pressing and pressing. I'm done!"

I turned and stormed out of the mansion, then sprinted to the teleporter, ignoring the calls from behind. I didn't know where I was going, but I just wanted to be anywhere but there. Why did it have to turn out this way? Why did everything always have to go out of control? What was wrong with me and why was this happening? I found myself on floor 11 staring off the edge of a vast cliff and into the nothingness beyond. The height and breeze helped me clear my head.

Things began to calm down inside of my head as I stared out at the sky and the expansive emptiness of the drop off in front of me.

"Maybe it's time Abaddon. We figured the time would come sooner or later."

Lucifer and Caine were standing a few feet behind me.

"You might be right. Maybe it is that time. It'll make things easier, though it would totally throw out everything we've been working for."

"It's necessary. We can't do everything, so focusing our efforts is the best thing for us to do. No offense, but you were an example of why we have to do this."

"I know. I realized why soon after I came to. We'll have to do it without telling anyone, otherwise they'll try to stop us."

"They can't know, that much has always been obvious. So are we doing it then?"

I turned to face Lucifer and Caine. My face resolute and my mind made up.

"Yes."

**(A/N): What could they be talking about? You'll have to wait and see. :) Review and let me know what you think of Abandon's breakdown as well as their session with their 'guest'. More excitement and craziness to come. Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
